El Conde de Monte Caos
by Alexidelicius
Summary: Después de un largo viaje, Discord por fin llega a su hogar, junto a su amada prometida y sus... queridos amigos. Sin embargo, con su llegada ocurrirá algo que nunca espero, dando inicio a otra vida, otro nombre, donde solamente estará rodeada de traiciones y engaños... pero también con la llegada de un nuevo amor. Portada en mi cuenta de Deviantart.
1. La llegada

**Holaaaa, bueno está idea me ha estado persiguiendo desde siempre, hasta que por fin organicé las ideas. Ya quiero comenzar una historia que contenga más drama. Me entienden ¿no?**

 **Dejo algo claro, NO HE LEÍDO EL CONDE DE MONTECRISTO (desgraciadamente, aún no), pero sí sé y he investigado algo de la historia, sus personajes, etc.**

 **No se olviden de comentar gente bonita. Disfruten…**

 **Posdata: Los personajes estarán usando ropa todo el tiempo. Me parece que le iría bien al contexto.**

 **Advertencia: Desgraciadamente los primeros capítulos serán algo Dislestia. No se preocupen, no durara mucho tiempo, habrá Fluttercord más adelante.**

Un barco llegaba de Yackistan hacía el puerto de Canterlot. En él, estaba una multitud de ponies esperando a los pasajeros que bajaran del barco. Pero, más emocionada que los demás, se encontraba una joven alicornio.

-Oh, por Dios- pensaba- por fin llega. Espero que esté bien.

Los pasajeros del barco comenzaron a bajar. Veían entre la multitud del puerto si algún conocido suyo esperándolo para darle la bienvenida estaba presente.

Poco a poco, cada pasajero descendió, se acerco a su respectivo conocido y se alejó.

La alicornio suspiró muy triste. Él no estaba. Tal vez llegaba mañana, o la semana siguiente, o el mes siguiente, o…

Bajó la cabeza muy triste. Una horrible idea asaltó su mente, haciendo que su corazón de un brinco ¿Y qué tal si él no volvía? ¿Y si se había olvidado de ella? Quería llorar y gritar a los cuatro vientos el nombre de su amado prometido, que tal vez se había ido para siempre.

El sol ocultándose hizo brillar su cabello de tonalidades celeste, rosa y turquesa, que fluía con el viento. Sus ojos violeta, en los que se veían la preocupación, empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Para intentar consolarse, se llevo su casco a su largo cuerno, donde había un hermoso anillo de oro, con unos diamantes amarillos que daban la forma de un sol.

Se preparó para dejar el puerto y regresar a casa, cuando una voz la llamó:

-¡Celestia, espera! ¡Aquí estoy! ¡Ya llegamos!

La alicornio se dio la vuelta y vio llegar un pequeño barco, donde solo había dos pasajeros. Uno de ellos agitaba frenéticamente un pañuelo, llamando a Celestia.

El otro pasajero, era un unicornio color negro, de melena también negra y ojos rojos con un humo morado saliendo de ellos. Su cuerno también era rojo. Miraba con algo de fastidio a su compañero de viaje.

Este era, digámoslo así, de un aspecto algo diferente. Su largo cuerpo lo hacía más alto que Celestia. Sus patas eran diferentes, una garra de águila, una pata de león, una pata de dragón y una de pony. Dos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza, su cola era de una serpiente, color rojo. Sonreía, mostrando un pequeño colmillo, a la yegua que los esperaba en el puerto.

-¡Discord!- exclamó Celestia.

Al ver que el barco estaba algo cerca de la orilla, Celestia no dudo en meterse al agua y acercarse nadando al barco, sin importarle mojarse el vestido. Sí pudo llegar. Discord la ayudo a subir, riéndose al verla totalmente mojada.

-Lo que hiciste fue bastante tonto, Tia. Ya casi llegábamos. Y tú decidiste lanzarte al agua- dijo dándole un abrazo.

-Valió la pena, finalmente estoy contigo- respondió Celestia abrazándolo más fuerte- cada día que duraba tu ausencia, me sentía morir poco a poco en la soledad. Te he echado tanto de menos.

-Y yo a ti. Pero no te preocupes, querida. Por fin he terminado con mis deberes y finalmente puedo cumplir la promesa que te hice antes de mi partida- dijo Discord, acariciando el anillo en el cuerno de Celestia.

El unicornio que se encontraba junto a ellos, hizo una pequeña mueca de fastidio al ver tanto romance. Pero la pareja no se dio cuenta.

-También te he echado de menos, querido primo Sombra- le dijo Celestia, dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Igual yo, prima mía- respondió Sombra, dándole un abrazo fuerte.

Los tres bajaron del barco y se prepararon para dejar el puerto.

-Mi hermana Luna se pondrá tan feliz de verlos otra vez- dijo Celestia- me ha estado ayudando con los preparativos de la boda. No puedo esperar más.

-Tampoco yo, cariño- respondió Discord- todos los días he estado pensando en ese día perfecto que ambos esperamos.

-Dime Sombra ¿Qué tal ha sido el viaje para ambos?- pregunto Celestia.

-Nada del otro mundo, querida prima. Ya que no pudimos ir en el primer barco de primera clase, tuvimos que subir a uno de segunda. Estaba lleno de la chusma más espantosa que he visto. Pero, afortunadamente, mis buenos modales y la compañía de Discord, lograron que conservara la compostura- respondió Sombra, algo altanero.

-Que suerte Sombra, que suerte- respondió Discord.

Caminaron para llegar a la casa de Celestia. Esta estaba en la plaza, rodeada de un hermoso jardín. Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron.

-Celestia, Discord, espero me perdonen- dijo Sombra- pero acabo de recordar que tengo una reunión muy importante en este mismo momento. No puedo acompañarlos a pasar, los siento. Llegaré algo tarde.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vas tan pronto? Pero acabamos de llegar- dijo Discord.

-Querido primo, no puedes irte así de repente. Al menos entra para que puedan verte- dijo Celestia.

-No prima, no tengo tiempo. Debo irme, pero les prometo que vendré de visita al día siguiente- respondió Sombra.

-Bueno, como quieras. Buenas noches primo- se despidió Celestia.

-Hasta luego, amigo mío- respondió Discord- no te olvides que la boda será pronto. Obviamente estas invitado.

-Por supuesto que iré. No me perdería por nada el día especial de mi prima- sonrío Sombra.

El unicornio se preparó para irse. Pudo escuchar la voz de la criada de Celestia, Suri Polomare, exclamando sorpresa al verla con el vestido mojado. Decía que debía cambiarse inmediatamente para cenar.

Sombra se adentró más por una calle oscura, sin importarle que en ella hubiera es chusma espantosa que tanto odiaba. Solo avanzó despreocupado.

Recordó lo felices que se veían su prima y su prometido, hablando sobre esa boda.

-No se preocupen, por nada del mundo me lo perdería- sonrió de forma maligna- allí estaré, cuenten conmigo.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Ojo, no soy fan de Dislestia, por ningún motivo. No se preocupen, esto no durara mucho tiempo, le dará lugar al Fluttercord.**

 **Ya que no he leído la historia del Conde de Montecristo, solo he puesto la información que conozco.**

 **Espero que les halla gustado, comenten porfa.**

 **Personajes**

 **Discord = Edmundo Dantés, el protagonista de la historia.**

 **Celestia = Mercedes Herrera, la prometida de Edmundo (no por mucho tiempo)**

 **Sombra = Fernando Mondego, primo de Mercedes, esta enamorado de ella y hará cualquier cosa por tenerla. Cualquier cosa...**


	2. Reunión de Conspiración

**Okey, mis amigos, aquí sin duda aparecerá más el drama…**

 **Sombra tendrá nuevos aliados…**

 **Por cierto, lacho12, Fernando Mondego SÍ es primo de Mercedes. No quiero regañarte, ni nada por el estilo, solo te digo. No te molestes.**

El oscuro unicornio pasaba por la oscura calle. Cada poni que se le cruzaba en su camino, retrocedía aterrado al verlo. Así fue como duro su recorrido hasta llegar a un oscuro bar.

Miro a ambos lados, vigilando a su alrededor y entro al lugar. Dentro, golpeo el suelo con su casco varias veces.

-Oigan ¿Están por aquí?- susurro.

-Debiste haber escogido un mejor lugar para reunirnos ¿No lo crees?- dijo un unicornio de piel blanca y melena rubia- No estoy acostumbrado a frecuentar sitios inferiores.

-Oh, sí claro. Hubiera escogido un buen hotel cinco estrellas si no necesitáramos pasar desapercibidos- se burlo Sombra- ya deja de quejarte, Blueblood, no estaremos aquí mucho tiempo.

-Eso espero, tengo muchas cosas importantes que hacer- dijo Blueblood.

-¿Qué? ¿Estafar a más ponies de clase baja?- se burlo Sombra.

Blueblood lo miro enojado.

-Mira Sombra. Una palabra más y juro que el trato se acaba ¿Entiendes?

-Relájate. Solo me divertía contigo un poco.

Después de unos segundos no dijeron nada. Pero se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron al pony de la barra, unas grandes jarras de sidra.

-Lo único bueno de este lugar, debo admitir, es la sidra- dijo Blueblood, relamiéndose.

-¿Y dónde estará el señor Mac? Se supone que lo veríamos a él también. Se está haciendo tarde- dijo Sombra consultando su reloj.

-Un tipo como él no esta muy acostumbrado a ser puntual, Sombra. De seguro estará por allí vagabundeando- dijo Blueblood, cepillando su traje.

-Cállate o yo te haré callar, pelo rubio- se oyó detrás de él. Un poni terrestre de piel rojiza y melena naranja se acerco por detrás.

-Ah, señor Big Mac, por fin llego. Ya empezaba a pensar que usted habría cambiado de opinión sobre nuestro trato- dijo Sombra, estrechando su casco con el de él- venga, acerquesé y bebase con nosotros una sidra.

-Fue un trato interesante, señor Sombra- dijo Big Mac, tomando una jarra que estaba en la barra- me interesa bastante.

Blueblood solo lo miro despectivamente y le dio un saludo con la cabeza. Los tres ponies se sentaron juntos y Big Mac también pidió una jarra de sidra.

-Ahora podemos empezar con la reunión- dijo Sombra- les agradezco a los dos por haber venido. Cada uno aportará muy bien en el plan.

-Solo sé que esto equivale a que obtendré una buena suma- dijo Blueblood.

-Pero por supuesto que sí. Todos saldremos beneficiados- dijo Sombra.

-Ejem… señor Sombra, de todas formas quiero asegurarme ¿Nadie saldrá lastimado, verdad?- dijo Big Mac.

-No te preocupes por eso, amigo mío. Pero no te obligaré a hacer esto sino quieres. Aunque… ¿No piensas ayudar a tu querida familia? ¿A tu abuela? ¿A tus hermanas? ¿No quieres tener contigo a la yegua con quien tanto sueñas?- susurró Sombra, manipuladoramente.

Big Mac bajo la cabeza. Había aceptado formar parte de esto solo por ayudar a su familia que pasaba por momentos muy difíciles. Y su corazón anhelaba a esa yegua día y noche.

-Haré lo que sea necesario- dijo por fin.

-Maravilloso. Han dado su palabra de cooperar, así que podemos empezar con el plan- dijo Sombra.

Le dio un trago a su jarra de sidra y continuo:

-Escuchen con atención. Celestia, mi querida prima, se casará en pocos días con su prometido Discord. Necesito que me ayuden a sacar a ese draconequus de la vida de Celestia. Y así ella finalmente estará con alguien que esté a su altura y clase. Y ese alguien… soy yo.

-¿Quieres decir que necesitas que nos deshagamos del novio?- pregunto Blueblood- Vaya, circunstancias excepcionales, requieren medidas excepcionales.

-¿Pero que piensas que hagamos nosotros?- pregunto Big Mac- Te lo recuerdo, no pienso hacerle daño a nadie.

-No lo harás. Simplemente haremos que… se vaya muy lejos. Usted, señor Big Mac, necesito que se vaya al puerto y lleve el barco donde Discord y yo llegamos hoy, hacía la costa de la playa. Podrá hacerlo sin problema, usted posee mucha fortaleza. Y usted, Blueblood, posee mucha influencia sobre la ley. Necesito que logres dejar evidencias muy obvias. Yo me encargaré del lo más importante ¿Cuento con ustedes?- dijo Sombra.

-Es muy sencillo lo que me pide. Sombra, yo cooperaré con gusto. Nunca creí obtener dinero tan fácilmente- dijo Blueblood.

-Bueno, se ve que es demasiado simple lo que me pide, señor Sombra. Pero si me va a entregar lo que me prometió, acepto- dijo Big Mac.

-Así me gusta. Y recuerden, ninguna palabra a nadie. Esto queda entre nosotros. Júrenlo- dijo Sombra.

-Me lo llevaré a la tumba- dijo Blueblood.

-Yo lo juro por Marble Pie, el amor de mi vida- dijo Big Mac.

-Muy bien, el trato esta sellado ¿Qué tal si pedimos otras tres jarras de sidra para poder despedirnos?- sugirió Sombra.

Los otros aceptaron. Ordenaron las jarras y brindaron con entusiasmo. Pero el más entusiasmado de los tres era Sombra. Finalmente tendría solo para él a la yegua con quien tanto había soñado. Y si para hacer eso significaba que su prometido debía irse para siempre… haría hasta lo último para lograrlo.

La boda de su prima sería un día que nadie olvidaría…

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Bueno, muy pronto vendrá el episodio en que se acabará el Dislestia. Pero el Fluttercord tardará algo en llegar.**

 **Elegí a Blueblood y a Big Mac como los secuaces de Sombra porque son digamos, de su mismo tamaño.**

 **Y prefiero a Marble Pie con Big Mac, en vez de Cheerilee.**

 **PERSONAJES** **:**

 **Blueblood= Gérard de Villeford, procurador real de provincias (creo que tiene que ver con las leyes o algo así). Injustamente, hace que Edmundo sea encarcelado.**

 **Big Mac= Danglars, ansía ser rico y poderoso. Ve a Edmundo como un obstáculo para sus ambiciones (pero está es mi historia, así que no haré a Big Mac tan malo como el verdadero Danglars).**

 **¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**


	3. Unos hacen planes

**Hola a todos, jeje, perdón si les hice pensar que no continuaría esta historia. Lo siento mucho, he estado escribiendo dos historias a la vez, así que estuve muy ocupada.**

 **La historia continuará, pero algo lento. Pensar que pasará en los nuevos capítulos no será muy fácil.**

 **Continuemos…**

El día tan esperado por Celestia y Discord estaba tan cerca. Ambos estaban ansiosos, pues ese día sus destinos quedarían sellados y unidos por las sólidas cadenas del matrimonio.

La hermana de Celestia, Luna, se había encargado de planear con ayuda de la mejor organizadora de eventos de todo Canterlot, Miss Pinkamena Diane Pie. Se encontraba en su casa, planeando el maravilloso día.

-Todo esta quedando maravilloso, Miss Pie- decía Luna, observando a la organizadora que escribía en un papel.

-Que puedo decir, señora Luna, soy buena en lo que hago- respondio Miss Pie- y por favor, agradecería que no me siga llamando Miss Pie, solo dígame Pinkie.

-Oh, bueno, Pinkie. Me acabas de decir que ya tienes todo preparado- pregunto Luna.

-Mmm, bueno, usted se ofreció a celebrar el matrimonio en su casa, pues me dijo que había espacio- dijo Pinkie.

-No vendrán muchos invitados. Principalmente nuestro primo Sombra y nuestra sobrina Cadence, quien vendrá acompañada de su esposo, su hija y su cuñada- dijo Luna.

-Ah, muy bien. Le aseguro que el servicio de banquete ya esta listo. Los señores Cake nunca rompen sus promesas- dijo Pinkie, leyendo el papel.

-¿Y el vestido de mi hermana? ¿Y el traje de su prometido?- pregunto Luna.

-Esa fue una parte un poco difícil. Las diseñadoras Sassy Saddles y Rarity discutieron entre ellas porque cada una quería diseñar los atuendos. Pero logré tomar una decisión justa, Miss Rarity se encargará de diseñar el vestido y el traje, no se preocupe- dijo Pinkie.

-Uff, me alegra de que todo esta saliendo bien para ese día. Quiero que el día de mi hermana sea inolvidable- dijo Luna.

-Sin duda, todo será perfecto- dijo Pinkie, quién empezó a cantar un poco:

" _Día perfecto debe ser,_

 _día perfecto debe ser._

 _La novia como princesa lucirá,_

 _aunque el novio no se queda atrás._

 _Todo perfecto resultará,_

 _sin duda todo hermoso quedará…"_

Pinkie tarareo un poco más de la melodía, mientras Luna movía rítmicamente la cabeza por la canción.

-Admirable canción, Pinkie. Sino es mucha molestia, me gustaría que usted animara la fiesta de la boda- dijo Luna.

-¿Yo, animar la fiesta? ¡Sería un gran honor!- exclamo Pinkie.

-¿Entonces, aceptas?- pregunto Luna- Sería encantador que cantarás esa canción en la fiesta.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Se lo agradezco tanto, señora Luna!- exclamo Pinkie, casi besándole el casco.

-No es nada, Pinkie. Te veré el día de la boda- dijo Luna, poniéndose el abrigo.

-Esperaré con ansias- dijo Pinkie, acompañándola a la puerta y abriéndola.

-Hasta luego, Pinkie- se despidió Luna, saliendo.

-Hasta luego, señora- se despidió Pinkie, cerrando después la puerta.

Pinkie se sentó en su sofá y miro de nuevo la lista de los preparativos.

-Va a ser muy divertido- sonrió, feliz.

En eso apareció una joven yegua de piel gris, melena gris más oscuro y ojos violeta. Caminaba de puntillas, tratando de no hacer ruido mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¿Marble? ¿Vas a salir? Casi anochece- dijo Pinkie mirándola.

Marble se sobresalto al escucharla. Se volteo muy asustada y susurró:

-Por favor, Pinkie. No digas nada, por favor. Solo, será por esta vez porque…

-¿Iras a ver a ese tal Big Mac de nuevo?- pregunto Pinkie- Pero nuestro padre te prohibió que se vean a escondidas.

-Padre no lo entiende. Yo lo amo- dijo Marble, escondiendo su rostro en su melena.

-Oh, Marble, sabes que yo siempre te apoyaré en lo que te diga el corazón. Lo que me preocupa es que Limestone se de cuenta- dijo Pinkie.

-¿Qué me dé cuenta de qué?- pregunto otra yegua, apareciendo. Tenia la piel violeta grisáceo, la melena muy corta color gris claro y ojos mostaza.

-Oh, eh, hola Limestone ¿Despertaste de tu siesta?- pregunto Pinkie, sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Me desperté en cuanto oí los ruiditos de los cascos de Marble ¿Así que planeas salir, eh?- pregunto, mirando a Marble.

-Eh… Limey, por favor. Yo… yo- tartamudeo Marble.

-Iras con ese Big Mac de nuevo. Creí que nuestros padres ya te habían sermoneado suficiente- refunfuño Limestone- y ahora, aprovecharás que ellos están de viaje para correr a sus cascos.

-Limestone, yo lo amo- dijo Marble.

-No importa. Yo soy tu hermana mayor y te digo que no irás- dijo Limestone, cortante.

-Pero yo soy la mayor de todas- dijo otra yegua apareciendo, casi de la nada. Tenía la piel color gris, la melena violeta y los ojos celestes.

-Hola Maud- saludo Pinkie.

-¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto Maud.

-¡Yo te diré lo que esta pasando! ¡Nuestra querida hermanita enamorada quiere salir para encontrarse con su novio secreto!- exclamo Limestone.

-¿Y?- pregunto Maud.

-¿Cómo qué y? ¿No te das cuenta que esta desobedeciendo las órdenes de nuestros padres?- respondio Limestone.

-Marble ya no es ninguna potranca. Es una perfecta yegua adulta. Esta pasando por la fase de sentir afecto por un corcel. No tiene nada de malo querer interactuar con el género opuesto- dijo Maud.

-¿Interactuar? ¡Maud, se supone que antes debemos estar comprometidas para poder salir con nuestros novios! ¡No antes! Si Marble sale con ese tipo sin que estén comprometidos, será como si solo fuera una vulgar… ¡Amante!- exclamo Limestone.

-Si esperamos a comprometernos, tal vez sea muy tarde para encontrar el amor verdadero. Marble ya parece haberlo encontrado- dijo Maud- dime, hermanita ¿Tu relación con Big Mac es porque tienen un mutuo interés romántico?

-Eh… sí- contesto Marble.

-¿Y él te trata como un corcel verdadero debe tratar a una dama?- pregunto Maud.

-Mucho más que eso, hermana. Soy… su reina- sonrió Marble, mostrando un collar en que colgaba una pequeña piedra preciosa color gris que tenia oculto en su vestido.

-Mmm, ya veo. Bien, mientras se amen mucho y él te respete, tienes mi permiso de verte con él- dijo Maud, sonriendo un poco.

-¿En serio? ¡Oh, hermana, muchas gracias!- exclamo Marble, muy feliz y dándole un abrazo.

-Pero no vuelvan muy tarde- dijo Maud.

-No lo haremos. Gracias- dijo Marble. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió.

Limestone seguía enfadada.

-¿Por qué le das tantas libertades a esa pequeña ingenua?- pregunto.

-Marble debe aprender a ser independiente. Nada mejor que un primer amor para comenzar a serlo, Limey- dijo Maud.

-¡Ash!- exclamo Limestone, derrotada- Mejor me regreso a dormir.

Limestone fue a su habitación y cerro la puerta.

-No esta de buen humor- dijo Pinkie.

-Ya se le pasará. Boulder me espera, toda esta discusión interrumpió nuestra lectura de cuentos- dijo Maud, avanzando a su habitación.

-Oh, bueno. Revisaré la lista una vez más y me preparare algo para cenar- dijo Pinkie, leyendo la lista de nuevo.

######################

Mientras tanto, Marble había llegado a la casa de Big Mac, que era muy pequeña y de un piso y quedaba cerca de un campo de manzanas que al frente tenía una enorme y magnífica mansión. La luz se encontraba encendida.

-Big…- lo llamo suavemente, junto a una ventana.

El corcel asomo su cabeza por la ventana. Sonrió al ver a Marble.

-Mi querida Marble, viniste- sonrió.

-Atravesaría montañas con tal de verte, amor mío- respondio Marble.

Big Mac salió de la casa y corrió a abrazar a Marble. En su boca sujetaba un girasol, que coloco en el cabello de la yegua.

-Una flor solar, para el sol de mi vida- dijo.

-Oh, Big. Me siento tan feliz de verte- dijo Marble, dándole un beso.

-Mi Marble. Solo con oír tu voz y ver tus bellos ojos, me olvido de mi situación económica- dijo Big Mac, regresándole los besos.

-Me enteré de que no es muy estable ¿El salario que ganan tú y tu hermana Applejack no es suficiente?- pregunto Marble.

-Apenas nos alcanza para comprar leña. Los señores Flim y Flam rechazaron mi solicitud para aumentar nuestro salario, pues aún les debemos dinero por el préstamo que me dieron para... - dijo Big Mac, interrumpiéndose.

-¿Para que pudieras regalarme esto, verdad?- pregunto Marble, sujetando su collar con tristeza.

-Eso no importa. No pude comprar una sortija para poder pedir ti casco frente a tus padres, pero al menos ese collar puede simbolizar el amor que sentimos uno por el otro- dijo Big Mac.

-Mi padre puede ayudar. No somos ricos, pero vivimos bien- dijo Marble.

-Mi abuela es muy orgullosa. No aceptará más prestamos de dinero- dijo Big Mac- mi hermana ha pensado casarse con el señor Silver Shill, quien podrá ayudar un poco nuestra situación.

-Pero el señor Silver es algo mayor para Applejack- dijo Marble.

-Ella lo ha decidido. Además, Applejack ha tenido mucho afecto por él desde antes- dijo Big Mac.

-Quisiera poder ayudarte en algo- dijo Marble- a mi hermana Pinkie no le importaría darte algo del dinero que gana como organizadora de eventos. Justo esta tarde, acaba de cerrar un trato con la señora Luna, quien le pidió que organizara la boda de su hermana Celestia con el señor Discord.

Big Mac se sorprendió. Recordó las palabras de Sombra, su plan para deshacerse de Discord y quedarse con Celestia. Algo le decía que dijera todo, que salvara al novio, pero recordó que era participante del plan para poder mejorar su situación y ayudar a su familia.

-¿Big, estás bien?- pregunto Marble.

-Eh… sí. Estoy bien. Te lo juro, querida Marble, no descansare hasta que nuestro amor este consolidado por las cadenas del matrimonio- dijo Big Mac, poniendo el casco de Marble sobre su pecho.

-Big, te amo- susurro Marble.

-Yo también- respondio Big Mac, abrazándola muy feliz, pero muy preocupado por lo que pasaría ese día de la boda.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **Muy bien, regresaré a completar esta historia. Pero, empezarán mis clases y no tendré tanto tiempo, ténganme paciencia.**

 **He visto la película del Conde de Montecristo. Me decepciono bastante, he leído resúmenes de la historia y en ninguna parte dice que Edmundo logra recuperar a Mercedes.**

 **Luna planea la boda ayudada por Pinkie Pie.**

 **Perdón si este capítulo tuvo más a las hermanas Pie, solo fue esta vez.**

 **A Maud le corresponde el personaje de Herminie Danglars, la esposa de Danglars.**


	4. Otros ocultan secretos

**Hola de nuevo, perdón si me tardo. Digamos, esta no es mi historia más popular, aunque me gusta el contexto. Pero la terminaré, Pinkie Promesa.**

 **Otra cosa, me equivoqué en el otro capítulo. Maud no tiene el papel de Herminie Danglars, ese papel le corresponde a Marble.**

 **Continuemos…**

En la elegante casa de Celestia y Luna, en una gran habitación, la joven alicornio cepillaba su melena multicolor, mientras repasaba las lecciones de un libro. Pero no podía prestar atención de las palabras, pues su mente solo imaginaba escenas de su futuro con Discord, formando una familia con él, pasar el resto de sus días a su lado.

-Lo amo tanto- pensó, acariciando el anillo de su cuerno.

Alguien toco su puerta.

-Adelante- contesto Celestia.

Su hermana Luna entró. Vestía su camisón de dormir.

-¿Aún despierta, hermana?- pregunto Luna.

-No puedo dormir, hermanita. Sigo muy emocionada- respondio Celestia.

-Duerme un poco o te saldrán ojeras bajo esos bellos ojos violeta que tienes- rio Luna, sentándose en su cama.

-Lo intentaré. Mi boda es pasado mañana, pero ese tiempo me parece una eternidad. No puedo esperar más- dijo Celestia, sentándose a su lado.

-A ti te parecen una eternidad, pero para mí es poco tiempo para organizar todo. Afortunadamente, el banquete, la decoración, la lista de invitados, y los trajes ya están listos- dijo Luna- Miss Pinkie logra organizar los mejores eventos.

-Parece que le tienes mucha estima a esa señorita. Invítala a tomar el té algún día- sugirió Celestia.

-Le invite a algo mejor, Tia. Ella cantará en tu boda- dijo Luna.

-Eso es espléndido. Necesitamos alguien que cante- dijo Celestia- aunque ya había pensado en alguien.

-¿En quién?- pregunto Luna.

-Ya sabes… Ravena- susurró Celestia, como si tuviera miedo de que la oyeran.

-¿Ella?- pregunto Luna- No creo que sea muy buena idea, hermana. Juró no volver a poner un casco dentro de la casa mientras viva.

-Siento lástima por el primo Sombra. Él le tenía tanto afecto- suspiro Celestia.

-Es una yegua obstinada. Decidió vivir su vida a su manera- dijo Luna- le ofrecimos muchas oportunidades, pero ella las rechazó diciendo que no quería depender de nadie.

-Me pregunto de donde saco tanto orgullo- dijo Celestia.

-Por supuesto que del padre de Sombra, nuestro tío. Lo único que llegue a saber de su madre, es que fue una ágil y talentosa cantante y bailarina de todos los cabarets de Canterlot. Una yegua decente y muy amable, pero de pobre posición. Apenas pudo mantener a Ravena cuando nació- suspiro Luna.

-Nuestro tío siempre tuvo debilidades por las yeguas hermosas. Pero esa señorita no era como las demás- dijo Celestia- pobrecita Ravena. Aunque no lo quiera, yo la voy a ayudar, lo quiera o no.

-Sombra me conto que le va muy bien cantando en el "Potro Alegre". Sus actuaciones son todas las noches y le dan lo suficiente para comer y pagar su hospedaje- dijo Luna- pero no pienses más en ella, hermanita. Solo piensa en tu boda y en lo linda que te verás.

-Gracias hermana- dijo Celestia- y tienes razón, debo pensar solo en mi boda y en Discord. Awwwww, sobre todo en él. Aún recuerdo como lo conocí.

-Todos sabemos esa historia. Te perdiste en el puerto y él te ayudó a encontrar el camino. Lo invitaste a almorzar y empezaron a salir por tres años- dijo Luna, como diciéndolo de memoria.

-Y me propuso matrimonio, antes de salir a su primer viaje de comercio. Con el duro trabajo que hace, lo están ascendiendo poco a poco. Pero cuando nos casemos, el no tendrá que preocuparse por dinero y viviremos felices juntos- dijo Celestia, soñadora.

-A veces pienso que se enamoraron muy rápido ¿Estas segura de saber todo sobre él?- pregunto Luna.

-Por supuesto, hermana. Es huérfano de nacimiento, pero me contó que una familiar muy lejana, llamada Escila lo crio por un tiempo, pues luego se alisto al ejército y se fue al extranjero. Discord se cuido solo, hasta encontrar un buen trabajo- dijo Celestia.

-¿Eso es todo?- pregunto Luna.

-Pues sí. Hasta conocerme no tiene nada más que contar- dijo Celestia.

-Bueno, todo por mi linda hermana mayor- sonrió Luna.

Ambas se abrazan. En ese momento, tocan la puerta.

-Adelante- dice Celestia.

Suri Polomare entra respetuosamente.

-Siento molestarlas, mis señoras- dijo Suri- pero era urgente. Es una carta de su madre.

Les extiende un papel, Luna lo levita con su magia y empieza a leerlo con el ceño fruncido. Con otra reverencia, Suri se retira.

-¿Qué dice?- pregunto Celestia.

-Dice que sus negocios en Manehattan le van bien, pero siente mucho que no podrá venir a la boda- refunfuño Luna.

-Sabes que el trabajo de nuestra madre es así. Es muy pesado y ocupa mucho de su tiempo- dijo Celestia, comprensiva.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces, esa es la razón de que se halla perdido nuestros cumpleaños, nuestras actuaciones en la escuela, nuestras graduaciones. Y ahora tu boda. No me sorprendería de que se halla olvidado de nuestras caras- gruño Luna.

-¡Luna! ¡Cálmate!- pidió Celestia.

-¡Es la verdad hermana!- exclamo Luna- ¡Nuestra supuesta madre ya no compartirá otra celebración especial con nosotras! ¡Solo le interesan sus negocios!

-¡Sin esos negocios no disfrutaríamos de estas comodidades!- respondio Celestia.

-¡Preferiría ser pobre y vivir en una casita con tal de pasar el tiempo con mi madre!- respondio Luna.

Mientras ambas discutían, Sombra había llegado a la casa. Suri le recogió su abrigo, mientras él escuchaba sorprendido las fuertes voces de la discusión.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto, mirando la habitación del segundo piso.

-Sus primas en una discusión, señor- respondio Suri, colgando su abrigo.

-Creo que debo ir a intervenir- dijo Sombra, subiendo las escaleras.

Mientras las subía, Suri lo miro suspirando y pensó:

-Siempre tan atento. Sería mejor partido para mi señora Celestia que ese tal Discord.

Sombra, afuera de la habitación, toco la puerta. Luna salió de la puerta furiosa, mientras desde dentro se escuchaban los sollozos de Celestia.

-¿Prima?- pregunto Sombra, al interior de la habitación.

-No es nada, primo- suspiro Celestia, secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Luna te hizo llorar de nuevo?- pregunto, sentándose al borde de su cama.

-Mmm, bueno… sí- dijo Celestia- nos enviaron una carta de nuestra madre y ella, se enojó.

-Si es una carta de mi tía, es seguro que ella se enfadará- dijo Sombra- hace mucho tiempo que no esta en Canterlot.

-Viaja muy a menudo. Trate de explicarle que sus viajes de trabajo son muy importantes para tener nuestro buen estilo de vida y ella contesto que preferiría una vida sencilla, si tan solo estuviera con mamá- dijo Celestia.

Al escuchar la palabra "sencillo", Sombra casi sintió una presión en el estómago. No le gustaba oír ese tipo de palabras.

-Pero que tonterías, primita- dijo, altanero- ¿Cómo Luna podría elegir una vida… sencilla en vez de una con las riquezas de una reina?

-Aunque debo admitir que estoy de acuerdo un poco- dijo Celestia- no me importaría tener una vida en el campo, en una casa pequeña y modesta, pero con toda mi familia a mi lado.

-Oh, no no no no, querida Tia- dijo Sombra, moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado- nuestra familia ha heredado esta mansión y estas riquezas por muchas generaciones. Ahora pertenece a Luna y a ti…

-Y muy pronto le pertenecerá a Discord- sonrio Celestia.

-Eh… sí… claro. A Discord, mi futuro primo- dijo Sombra, parpadeando nerviosamente- no quiero que llores más y solo piensa en tu linda boda pasado mañana, primita.

-Gracias Sombra- sonrio Celestia, abrazándolo- me alegra que siempre estés para hacerme sentir mejor.

-Eres importante para mí, Tia. De eso no lo dudes- dijo Sombra, acariciando su melena multicolor.

Se despidieron y Sombra salió de su habitación.

-Eres importante para mí, primita. Y por eso te quiero para mí- pensó, sonriendo malignamente.

Luna se había acostado también. La única despierta era Suri, la criada.

-Suri…- llamo Sombra.

-¿Sí, señor?- respondio Suri, apareciendo.

-Voy a salir un rato- dijo Sombra, poniéndose el abrigo- pero antes, ve y tráeme el vestido más elegante y fino que encuentres.

Suri obedeció. Llego con un vestido violeta y lila.

-Este es el único vestido decente que las señoritas jamás extrañarían- dijo, entregándoselo a Sombra.

-Esta bien- opino él, guardándolo en su abrigo- otra cosa. Dime Suri ¿Qué opinas del prometido de mi prima?

Suri se quedo callada, pero luego dijo:

-Sinceramente, señor, no me parece que ese tal Discord le convenga a la señorita Celestia. Ella merece alguien más apuesto, elegante y con buenos gustes como usted.

-¿Y si… por alguna razón… yo pudiera llegar a casarme con Celestia?- pregunto Sombra.

-¡Oh, qué más quisiera yo! ¡En todo mi tiempo de servicio he rogado para que pasara eso!- exclamo Suri.

-¿Entonces… estas dispuesta a estar de mi parte en todo?

-¡Por supuesto, señor! ¡Por supuesto!

-Bien, escucha con atención. El día de la boda quiero que retrases el inicio lo más que puedas. No permitas que uno de los dos diga acepto ¿Entiendes?

-Eso suena muy simple.

-Haz lo que digo y saldrás recompensada.

Sombra hizo aparecer una bolsita con monedas de oro dentro que sonaron como un cascabel.

-Y esto es solo el comienzo. Pero ni una sola palabra a nadie ¿Correcto?- dijo.

-Tiene toda mi lealtad, señor- sonrio Suri, acariciando las monedas.

-Eso me gusta. Ya regreso, ve a dormir- dijo Sombra, abriendo la puerta y desapareciendo en la noche.

######################################

Para estar en uno de los barrios más miserables de todo Canterlot, el "Potro Alegre" era frecuentado incluso por ponies de alta sociedad. Solo corceles, claro. Aunque no importaba su edad, aspecto o estado civil mientras tuvieras monedas con que pagar.

Era un lugar algo iluminado, con un pequeño bar y muchas mesas. Un gran escenario con reflectores estaba en el centro. Algunos clientes bebían y conversaban, otros jugaban cartas y apostaban, mientras estaban rodeados de las atractivas yeguas bailarinas.

Algunos corceles saludaron a Sombra, pues era bien conocido en aquel bar. Unas yeguas terrestres, que parecían gemelas, se acercaron al oscuro unicornio.

-Señor Sombra, que gusto verlo de nuevo- dijo una de ellas, que tenía la melena rosa, la piel azul agua y una cutie mark de flor de loto que se notaba por su vestido exageradamente corto.

-Sí, ya lo extrañábamos- sonrio la otra, muy coqueta. Sus colores eran iguales los de la otra, solo que invertidos, melena azul y piel rosa. Su cutie mark también era una flor de loto.

-Señoritas, yo también las eché de menos. Pero, lamentablemente, esta noche no tengo tiempo para nuestros… "paseos"- sonrio Sombra- vine a ver a Ravena ¿Esta aquí?

-Pronto saldrá a actuar- dijo la primera- pero que lástima señor, que usted no podrá acompañarnos esta noche.

-Esperaremos- dijo la otra. Las dos ponies se fueron.

Sombra se sentó en una mesa solitaria, cerca del escenario vacío. Pidió algo para beber y se dedico a esperar.

Un presentador pegaso apareció en el escenario. Tenia puesto un chillón y horrible traje de gala, para el gusto de Sombra. Se acerco al micrófono y pidió la atención de todos. Cada pony, especialmente los corceles, se quedaron silenciosos y expectantes.

-Damas y caballos, finalmente la hora que han estado esperando pacientemente, la actuación más importante de toda. Es un gran honor presentarles a la joya más hermosa del "Potro Alegre",… la señorita Ravena- presento el pegaso, saliendo del escenario.

Los corceles aplaudieron estruendosamente, silbando y clamando por ver a la yegua. Las otras yeguas presentes fruncieron un poco el ceño al ver que una sola yegua se robaba toda la atención.

El ruido se detuvo cuando cada corcel se quedo sin aliento al ver aparecer a Ravena. Era la unicornio más hermosa de aquel lugar. Su melena azabache estaba recogida en un moño alto con muchas plumas rojo vino. Un sencillo vestido del mismo color, cubría su piel violeta. Sus ojos azules no estaban maquillados, pero su mirada profunda seducía sin proponérselo.

Se acerco al micrófono y se aclaro la voz. Con un saxofón, un pony inicio un solo.

Ravena canto, mientras paseaba bailando con leves movimientos de cintura y hombros:

" _Espero aquel día_

 _para poderme liberar._

 _De aquellas cadenas_

 _que me impiden volar._

 _Sin embargo no puedo_

 _irme así y nada más._

 _Antes los sueños que protejo,_

 _quiero cumplirlos hoy._

 _Hundida en la oscuridad,_

 _prisionera de mi soledad._

 _Pero me levanto,_

 _y un paso doy._

 _No temo luchar,_

 _pues fuerte soy._

 _Yo sé dónde estoy,_

 _pero pronto diré: "Me voy"._

 _No quiero… nada lujoso,_

 _solo vivir en paz._

 _Muchas propuestas,_

 _me ofrecen sin fin._

 _Creen que soy ingenua,_

 _o que desesperada estoy._

 _Si me desean, pues por ellos esta bien,_

 _pero que quede claro, no me interesan, no._

 _La vida de aquí, me tiene atada,_

 _pensará cualquiera, que no tengo nada._

 _No es así, puedo sobrevivir,_

 _pues con poco aprendí a resistir._

 _Yo sé dónde estoy,_

 _pero pronto diré: "Me voy"._

 _No quiero nada lujoso,_

 _solo vivir en paz._

 _Sé mi origen, de quién nací,_

 _dicen que hay linaje en mí._

 _Para mí, eso no importa,_

 _ni padre ni madre se ocupo de mí._

 _No me preocupo en un marido buscar,_

 _no necesito a alguien para estar._

 _No me quieren de verdad,_

 _solo buscan yeguas para jugar._

 _Yo sé dónde estoy,_

 _pero pronto diré: "Me voy"._

 _No quiero nada lujoso,_

 _solo vivir en paz._

 _ **(Repetición de esta última estrofa)**_

Ravena acabo su canción y dio una reverencia.

Los corceles aplaudieron con ganas. Otros silbaron coquetamente y lanzaron a los cascos de Ravena una que otra monedita de oro, que ella recogió rápidamente y guardo en un bolsillo. Con una reverencia, abandono el escenario.

Sombra termino su bebida, se levanto de su asiento y la siguió.

Ella entro a una especie de camerino, bastante estrecho, que olía a guardado y polvo. Sombra toco la puerta.

-¿Sí?- contesto una voz aburrida- Advierto que no estoy dispuesta para salir a una cita, ni ser una amante pagada, ni cantar de nuevo, ni dar shows privados.

-Tranquila Ravie, soy yo- rio Sombra.

La puerta del camerino se abrió un poco, revelando el rostro de la yegua, quien al ver a Sombra, resoplo con fastidio. Se había desarmado el moño con plumas y la melena le caía deliciosamente por los hombros.

-Ah, eres tú- dijo- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-¿No invitas a tu hermano a pasar?- pregunto Sombra. Antes de que ella le respondiera, él mismo empujo la puerta y entro sin más. El camerino de Ravena era muy pequeño, apenas alcanzaba la vieja cama, un diminuto armario que usaba de tocador y una minúscula mesa que tenía encima dos botellas, tres tazas agrietadas y dos platos.

-Te traje un regalo- dijo el unicornio, sacando el vestido de su abrigo y lanzándolo sobre la cama.

-Que suerte. Mi vestido ya se estaba cayendo a pedazos- dijo Ravena, guardándolo en el armario- ¿Quieres beber algo?

-¿Qué tienes?- pregunto Sombra, mirando las botellas.

-Sidra barata- dijo Ravena, tomando una botella- lo gane en un juego de cartas.

-En ese caso, no quiero- dijo Sombra, sentándose en la cama.

Ravena se sirvió en una de las tazas y se sentó al lado de su hermano.

-Aún no me haz dicho que es lo que quieres- dijo, secamente y dando un sorbo.

-Para avisarte de que muy pronto dejarás este horroroso lugar y vivirás rodeada de las riquezas de una princesa que tanto mereces, hermanita- sonrio Sombra.

-¿Quieres decir qué…- pregunto Ravena.

-Así es, Ravie. Mi plan maestro se cumplirá muy pronto. Celestia será mía, así como sus riquezas que compartiré contigo- dijo Sombra.

-Oh ¿Quién lo diría? Esperaba que fracasaras- se burlo Ravena.

-Tú siempre tan desconfiada. No confías en nadie, ni siquiera en tu propio hermano.

-La vida me enseño a no confiar en nadie y que solo los fuertes y poderosos sobreviven. Y aunque tengamos la misma sangre, somos totalmente diferentes. Tú prefieres las comodidades de Celestia y los lujos excesivos y costosos. Yo… acepto que tengo una vida dura, con un trabajo que las yeguas de clase alta clasifican de indecente, pero mantengo la voluntad firme y vivo tranquila con eso. Algún día mejorará mi situación, no será hoy ni mañana, pero será pronto.

-Mejor dicho, será pasado mañana: la boda de nuestra primita.

-¿Qué es esa obsesión con Celestia? ¿No que tienes muchas yeguas detrás de ti?

-Son solo romances pasajeros, Celestia es el paquete completo. Belleza, elegancia, inteligencia… dinero.

-No amas a Celestia, amas su dinero.

-Si la hago mi esposa, salvaré nuestro linaje. Ese draconequus no será parte de nuestra familia.

-Yo tampoco pertenezco a la familia. Soy hija de una desconocida ¿Recuerdas?

-Sino quieres ser parte de esto ¿Al menos podrías hacerme un último favor, antes de irme?

-¿Qué quieres?

-Guárdame este secreto sobre mi plan. Como una lealtad entre hermanos.

Ravena carraspeo.

-Tu plan no es mi problema, Sombra- dijo, sin mirarlo.

-Tomaré eso como un sí. Gracias Ravie, mi princesa- sonrio Sombra.

Sombra salió del camerino, muy orgulloso. Ravena lo miro enojada.

-No prometo nada… hermano- susurró.

Saco el vestido nuevo del armario. Se lo puso y se examino por todos lados, girando en círculos.

-Mmm, aunque parece que acertaste con el color. Gracias, supongo- dijo, sonriendo un poco.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado.**

 **El próximo capítulo será la boda fallida… y el fin de Dislestia.**

 **No pondré quien es la madre de Celestia y Luna, no es importante.**

 **Mi OC, Ravena Sardonyx Blaze, solo llamada Ravena, media hermana de Sombra.**

 **El ritmo de su canción es de "You Know I'm No Good" de Amy Winehouse.**

 **Hasta el próximo capítulo.**


	5. El comienzo de la desgracia

**Holaaaaaa, continuemos.**

 **Bye bye, Dislestia.**

El tiempo paso rápido y, para alegría de Celestia y Discord, por fin llego el día de su esperada boda. La noticia estaba en boca de cada pony de Canterlot, no había nadie que no supiera del evento del siglo. La bella y aristócrata Celestia se casaba con el aventurero Discord, el mejor comerciante de viajes.

En casa de Celestia y Luna, todo era alboroto por aquí y por allá. Suri Polomare parecía a punto de desmayarse de un colapso de estrés por tanto ajetreo. Se sentía feliz al ver a su señorita tan feliz, al menos por ese día. Recordar el trato que hizo con Sombra le hizo sentir una punzada de culpa en la conciencia, pero solo sacudió la cabeza negativamente, intentando despejar su mente. Eso sería lo mejor para la señorita Celestia.

Tomo el largo velo de novia que había extendido por unos minutos y se dirigió a la habitación de Celestia. Toco la puerta, Luna se asomo.

-Tengo el velo, señorita Luna- dijo Suri.

-Gracias Suri. Pasa, necesito algo de ayuda para arreglar a mi hermana- dijo Luna.

Suri entro a la habitación. Quedo maravillada al ver a Celestia, quien llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco con tonalidades champagne en la parte inferior. Su cabello multicolor estaba recogido en un moño medio trenzado. Las joyas que usaba eran unos pendientes de rubí y un collar de oro con brillantes. Sus zapatos dorados relucían.

La diseñadora, una bella y elegante yegua unicornio de piel blanca y con una sofisticada y melena morada en rizos, se encontraba al lado de Celestia, arreglando el dobladillo del vestido.

-Oh, señorita Celestia ¡Usted luce maravillosa!- exclamo Suri, casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿No creen que esto es demasiado?- pregunto Celestia, observándose por todos lados.

-Para nada, señorita Celestia. Luces hermosa. Su prometido es un afortunado- sonrió la diseñadora.

-Gracias miss Rarity ¿Creen que le gustará a Discord?- pregunto Celestia.

-Aún no- dijo Luna. Tomo el velo y se lo puso en la cabeza- Ahora sí. Que hermosa luces.

-¡Oh, señorita! ¡Toda una dama!- exclamo Suri.

Miss Rarity terminó por fin con el dobladillo y saco sus alfileres de la tela.

-Ahora sí puede moverse, señorita Celestia- dijo, guardando sus alfileres en una cajita.

Celestia se movió con cuidado, pero luego se atrevió a girar con la falda del vestido. Parecía que creaba una nube de gasa color champagne alrededor de ella.

-Es perfecto. Gracias- expresó Celestia.

-Es un placer para mí diseñar el vestido de una de las ponies más importantes de Canterlot- suspiró miss Rarity.

-Creo que Pinkie tenía razón al decir que usted se comprometía con su labor de diseñadora- sonrío Luna.

-Bueno, adoro mi trabajo, señorita Luna. Y haber cosido el vestido de su hermana y el traje de su prometido ha sido la mejor oportunidad para progresar en mi trabajo- sonrío miss Rarity- yo soy quién debe agradecerles.

-Me alegra por usted. Espero que su negocio florezca- dijo Luna.

-Ah, Suri ¿Sabes si Discord esta listo?- pregunto Celestia- Ya que le dimos una de las habitaciones para que pueda alistarse.

-No lo sé, señorita- dijo Suri.

-Debe de estar cansado. Ayer llego muy tarde por su trabajo. Quizás esta dormido todavía- dijo Luna.

-¿Podrías ir a verlo, Suri?- pidió Celestia.

-¿Qué? Oh… eh… bueno, señorita- tartamudeo Suri.

Suri salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones, donde Discord estaba. Toco la puerta suavemente.

-Eh… ¿Señor Discord?- pregunto, tocando de nuevo.

Al no obtener respuesta, abrió la puerta y se asomo un poco. Vio al draconequus dormitando un poco sentado sobre una silla. No estaba realmente dormido, solo cabeceaba un poco. Parecía algo cansado.

A su lado, en una silla, reposaba su traje para la boda. Miss Rarity se había lucido de verdad al hacerlo. Era de un color gris claro, con camisa blanca y un moño azul oscuro. Suri admiró el trabajo de la diseñadora, realmente amaba su labor. Y uno de los bolsillos del traje estaba semi abierto…

Pensó en ese día especial, los hermosos trajes, el delicioso banquete, todo eso que se iría al caño. Pero lo había prometido a Sombra, seguiría con el plan.

Sacando un papel doblado de su delantal, se acerco cuidadosamente al traje de Discord, intentado no despertarlo y metió el papel dentro. Recordó las palabras de Sombra la noche anterior…

 _ **Flash back de Suri:**_

-Recuerda- dijo Sombra, entregándole el papel- a la primera oportunidad que tengas, mete este papel en uno de los bolsillos del traje de Discord. No lo habrás por ningún motivo, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Haré lo que me diga, señor- asintió Suri.

-Bien, así me gusta- sonrió Sombra, entregándole otra bolsa de monedas- y esto es otra recompensa.

-Gracias, señor- sonrió Suri.

 _ **Fin del flash back de Suri**_

-¿Suri?- pregunto Discord, restregándose los ojos y confundido de ver a la criada allí.

-Ah, señor Discord- dijo Suri, nerviosa y aparentando tranquilidad- solo venía a despertarlo. Apresúrese, la boda será en algunos minutos.

-Claro, solo cerré los ojos un momento- bostezó Discord, desperezándose- ya estaba a punto de vestirme. Estoy algo cansado, trabajé hasta tarde.

-Debe darse prisa, la señorita Celestia ya esta lista- dijo Suri, pasándole un tazón con agua y una toalla, para que pudiera lavarse.

-Muy bien, gracias Suri- respondio Discord- no me dormiré de nuevo.

Sui salió de su habitación para dejar que se arreglara. Suspiro aliviada, pues el draconequus estuvo a punto de descubrirla en su misión.

-Misión cumplida, señor Sombra- pensó y se dirigió a la cocina a continuar con los demás quehaceres.

En la cocina, una pareja de ponies terrestres se hallaba súper ocupada. Tenían casi listo el banquete, pero el pastel de bodas había sido su mayor reto. Quisieron hacerlo perfecto para la pony más importante de Canterlot.

-Esta casi listo. Es muy hermoso ¿No querido?- pregunto una pony terrestre color celeste y con melena rosa fucsia.

-Ciertamente, amor. Es digno de la novia y el novio- respondio su esposo, un pony terrestre de melena naranja encendido y piel naranja suave.

-Hay que darle gracias a Pinkie Pie por habernos conseguido este trabajo- dijo ella, agregando un poco de glaseado.

-Nos recomendó enseguida con la señorita Luna- dijo él- nunca nos lo esperamos.

En ese momento la puerta de la cocina se abrió y entro Pinkie Pie de forma apresurada.

-¡Hola señor y señora Cake!- exclamo, saltando- ¡Wuuu! ¿Ese es el pastel? ¡Es taaaan grande!

Antes de que pudiera hundir un casco en la cubierta, la señora Cake logró detenerla.

-No Pinkie, el pastel es para la boda- dijo, con un tono muy amable.

-Lo siento. Es que las bodas me dan algo de nervios y ese pastel se ve súper deliciosoooooo- opino Pinkie.

-No te preocupes, Pinkie. Cuando se reparta, tendrás un buen trozo- dijo el señor Cake.

-Pero si gustas, puedes probar uno de los bocadillos para el banquete- dijo la señora Cake.

-¡Gracias! ¡No puedo esperar, ya quiero que inicie la boda!- exclamo Pinkie.

En la gran puerta principal, llamaron desde afuera. Luna tuvo que ir a atender y al abrirla, les sonrío a dos alicornios y un unicornio que estaban en el umbral. La primera era algo pequeña que la otra, de piel lavanda y melena morada con dos rayas rosa y fucsia. La otra tenía piel rosa y melena de colores morado, amarillo y rosa. Cargaba a una pequeña bebé alicornio y a su lado se encontraba el unicornio, de piel blanca y melena con tonalidades azules.

-Bienvenidos, Cadance, Shining, Twilight. Awww, y la pequeña Flurry Heart- dijo Luna.

-Hola, tía Luna- le saludo Cadance.

-Señorita Luna- saludo Shining, respetuosamente.

-Es un honor asistir a este gran día- saludo Twilight.

-Me alegra que hayan asistido a la fiesta más importante de mi hermana- sonrió Luna- todo esta casi listo.

-Me recuerda a los preparativos de nuestra boda ¿No querido?- pregunto Cadance.

-Claro, mi amor- respondio Shining.

-Me siento muy feliz por la señorita Celestia- dijo Twilight- ¿Cómo esta ella?

-No cabe en si de felicidad- dijo Luna- pero tengo miedo de que vaya a explotar.

Todos rieron por ese comentario.

-Pero estoy algo preocupada. Sombra no aparece todavía- dijo Luna.

-Ya aparecerá, tía. Tal vez este haciendo algo importante- dijo Cadance.

-Mmm, espero que venga pronto- dijo Luna- a Celestia no le gustaría saber que alguien que aprecia mucho no este presente en este día especial.

En ese momento, Pinkie salió de la cocina cargando un pequeño platito con algunos bocadillos.

-¡Señorita Luna! ¡Debe probar uno de estos! ¡Están deliciosos!- exclamo.

Luna le sonrío, pues el espíritu fiestero de Pinkie era contagioso.

-Claro que deben estarlo Pinkie- dijo- ya que tú me recomendaste a los señores Cake para el servicio de banquete.

-¡Me alegra de haberlo echo! ¡No hay nadie más en todo Canterlot que sea mejor que ellos!- exclamo Pinkie.

-¿Tú eres la organizadora?- pregunto Twilight.

-¡Sí, soy Pinkie Pie y me alegra conocerte!- respondio Pinkie.

-Ah… mucho gusto miss Pie. Soy Twilight Sparkle- respondio Twilight.

-No es necesario que me diga miss, solo Pinkie esta bien- respondio la pony rosa, quién se fue saltando.

-¿Ella siempre es así de energética, señorita Luna?- pregunto Twilight.

-Lo es. Es por eso que te cae bien desde el momento en que la conoces- dijo Luna.

-Yo opino que es muy agradable- dijo Cadance.

-Y parece que a la bebé también le agrada ¿No, pequeña?- pregunto Shining a Flurry.

La bebé soltó unos gorgoritos y rio.

-Eso fue un sí. Discúlpenme, ya regreso- dijo Luna.

Luna subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de Celestia.

-Espero que el señor Sombra llegué pronto- dijo Twilight.

-Ese corcel no me inspira confianza- refunfuño Shining.

-Shiny, querido, sabes que es mi tío- le regaño Cadance, dulcemente.

-Lo sé, cariño. Solo que… no puedo evitar que me cause mala espina- dijo Shining.

-No es que quiera entrometerme, pero… el señor Sombra tiene un historial algo sospechoso- dijo Twilight.

-Y aunque quiera encubrirlo, los rumores nunca se esconden- dijo Shining.

-Todos cometemos errores. Estoy segura de que mi tío cambiará- dijo Cadance, arrullando a su bebé.

A sus espaldas, Twilight y Shining compartieron una mirada seria, obviamente sabían que Sombra no podía cambiar.

Llamaron a la gran puerta. Suri fue a abrir apresuradamente, sujetándose el delantal.

-Señor Sombra- saludo, con una reverencia.

-Ah, hola Suri- saludo el unicornio, dándole su abrigo. Miro a su alrededor y sonrió a los otros- querida Cadance, sobrina. Es un gusto verte de nuevo y a tu pequeña bebé.

-Igualmente tío- sonrió Cadance.

-Hola, joven Shining Armour- saludo Sombra.

-Señor Sombra- saludo Shining, como quién no quiere la cosa.

-Y por supuesto, la señorita Twilight Sparkle- sonrió Sombra.

-¿Cómo esta?- respondio Twilight.

-Bien, gracias. Debo decir que se ha convertido en una yegua preciosa- sonrío Sombra.

Shining frunció el ceño con este comentario. Twilight solo se quedo seria.

-¿Y cómo esta su hermana, Sombra?- pregunto Shining, en venganza. Cadance le lanzo un mirada reprochadora.

-Ravena esta bien. Lamentablemente no pudo asistir por motivos personales- dijo Sombra.

Después de unos momentos de silenciosa incomodidad, Discord salió de su habitación. Estaba arreglado y listo para la boda.

-Hola a todos. Me alegro que hallan podido venir- saludo.

-No me perdería el día especial de mi tía y usted por nada- sonrió Cadance- y creo que ya debo empezar a llamarlo tío Discord.

-Claro jaja, también tendré que acostumbrarme a llamarte sobrina- río Discord.

-Espero que la señorita Celestia y usted sean felices- dijo Twilight.

-Mi mayor prioridad será hacer feliz a Tia- dijo Discord.

-Pero pronto esa será mi prioridad- pensó Sombra.

Pinkie regreso, saltando animadamente.

-¡Pronto, la boda va a comenzar!- exclamo.

-¿Ya llego el reverendo?- pregunto Cadance.

-Justo aquí- respondio Pinkie, tomando el casco de un pony terrestre de avanzada edad- muy bien, reverendísimo señor, tome su puesto.

-Claro, Miss Pie- dijo el reverendo, avanzando hacía un lugar cerca de la chimenea de la sala que previamente habían preparado para la unión de los novios. Discord, también fue allí.

-Muy bien- dijo Pinkie- y que comience la boda.

Se acerco a un elegante fonógrafo de la sala y coloco un disco de vinilo que se titulaba "El cantar de primavera". Una música preciosa llenó la sala.

Los presentes sonrieron al ver aparecer a Celestia bajar por las escaleras, con su elegante atuendo. A su lado, Luna la acompañaba hasta el altarcillo.

Cadance sonrió, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo y sostenía a su bebé. Twilight también sonrío muy feliz. Sombra aparentaba felicidad hacía la boda de su prima, pero por dentro esperaba ansioso a que Suri y Blueblood hicieran cada uno su parte.

Allí también se encontraban de testigos Pinkie, miss Rarity y los señores Cake. Suri Polomare también miraba, jugueteando con su delantal.

Celestia llego hasta el pequeño altar y le dedico una sonrisa a Discord. Luna se colocó al lado de ellos. Pinkie detuvo la música y le hizo una seña al reverendo, quién carraspeo y hablo:

-Estimados damas y caballos, estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión del señor Discord y la señorita Celestia, a quienes les esperamos una larga vida llena de felicidad juntos. Y si alguien se opone a esta sagrada unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Sombra, disimuladamente, le dedico una mirada de complicidad a Suri., pero la criada estaba algo asustada. El unicornio se llevo un casco a la cara, pensando si la incompetente cómplice a quién le había pagado tantos bits haría su trabajo.

-Bien, parece que podemos continuar- dijo el reverendo al darse cuenta de que nadie se oponía- señor Discord ¿Acepta a la señorita Celestia para amarla y honrarla como su legítima esposa hasta que la muerte los separe?

-Acepto- respondio Discord, sonriente.

Sombra volvió a mirar a Suri, esta vez con algo de furia. La criada tembló un poco.

-Yegua inútil- pensó Sombra.

-¿Y usted señorita Celestia, acepta al señor Discord para amarlo y honrarlo como su legítimo esposo, hasta que la muerte los separe?- continuo el reverendo.

Antes de que Celestia dijera algo, Suri reaccionó por fin, para alivio de Sombra. Lanzó un sonoro grito de dolor y se tiró al suelo, apretando uno de sus cascos traseros.

Los demás fueron asustados a atender a Suri, pues ese grito les había helado la sangre. Incluso Celestia y Discord salieron del altar, ambos preocupados por la criada.

-¿Suri, te encuentras bien?- pregunto Celestia.

-No sé que paso, señorita. De pronto, acabo de sentir un horrible dolor en uno de mis cascos- dijo Suri.

-¿Dónde?- pregunto Twilight.

-Por aquí, en estos lugares- dijo Suri, tanteando cualquier lugar de su casco.

Twilight lo examino, presionando ciertos lugares del casco de Suri.

-¿Te duele aquí?- pregunto, apretando un lugar cualquiera.

-Eh, sí. Y por alrededor- fingió Suri, poniendo muecas de dolor.

-Quizás debamos llevarte a ver al doctor- dijo Discord.

-¿Pero y la boda?- pregunto Pinkie.

-No es necesario que interrumpan la boda por mí- dijo Suri.

-Bueno, al menos después de la boda, te llevaremos con un doctor. Tal vez te torciste algún nervio del casco- dijo Celestia.

-Gracias, señorita- dijo Suri, tratando de levantarse.

-Permíteme Suri- dijo Sombra, ayudándola a caminar hasta un sillón de la sala.

Al hacerla sentarse, Sombra le susurro al oído:

-Buena actuación, Suri. Mereces una galletita o… más bits.

-Gracias señor- susurró Suri- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Diste tiempo suficiente para que pusiera en marcha mi segunda carta del plan- susurró Sombra, sonriente.

Miro que Celestia y Discord regresaban a sus lugares en el altar, esperando que el reverendo retomara la palabra. Pero en ese momento, tocaron a la gran puerta.

-¡Oh, vamos!- se quejó Pinkie.

Esta vez, Luna fue a abrir. Afuera, se encontraban dos fornidos corceles que llevaban el uniforme de la Fuerza Legal de Canterlot.

-¿Sí, les puedo ayudar?- pregunto Luna, obviamente desconcertada.

-¿Se encuentra aquí el señor Discord?- pregunto uno de los guardias.

-Sí ¿Por qué?- pregunto Luna.

-Tenemos una orden de arresto con su nombre- dijo el otro guardia.

-¡Pero eso no es posible!- exclamo Luna- ¡Él no ha cometido nada malo!

-Lo sentimos, señorita- dijo el primer guardia- pero son órdenes.

-¡¿Órdenes de quién?!- pregunto Luna, mientras ambos corceles la hacían a un lado de la puerta y entraban en la casa.

-Del señor Blueblood- respondio el segundo guardia.

Luna corrió detrás de ellos para adelantárseles.

-¿Hermana, qué ocurre?- pregunto Celestia, confundida al ver a los guardias.

-¡Esto es un ultraje!- exclamo Luna- ¡Estos dos dicen que deben arrestar a Discord por órdenes de un tal Blueblood, pero el novio de mi hermana no ha hecho nada!

-Son órdenes, señorita- dijo el primer guardia- nosotros solo cumplimos nuestro trabajo.

-Pero… pero no lo entiendo- dijo Celestia, desconcertada- ¿Qué pudo haber hecho mi prometido para que deban llevárselo? Sobretodo, hoy.

-No podemos facilitarle datos, señorita- dijo el segundo guardia- y lo sentimos que justo tenga que ser el día de su boda.

-No perdamos más tiempo. Señor Discord, debe venir con nosotros ahora- dijo el primer guardia.

-No comprendo que pasa para que tengan que llevarme- dijo Discord.

-Ya lo sabremos- dijo el primer guardia, tomándolo de su pata de león.

El otro guardia tomo su garra de águila y lo hicieron caminar, sacándolo del altar

-¡Discord!- exclamo Celestia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

La alicornio salió del altar, en la misma dirección en la cuál se llevaban a su prometido, seguida por Luna y Sombra. Los demás presentes se quedaron pasmados ante tal espectáculo.

Los guardias salieron de la casa, llevando a Discord. Se dirigieron a un carruaje, tirado por ponies terrestres, en el cual hicieron ingresar a Discord (con mucho esfuerzo, debido a que no entraba fácilmente).

-¡Discord, no!- grito Celestia, llamándolo mientras corría detrás.

-Espera, prima- dijo Sombra, deteniéndole el paso- no nos precipitemos. Antes hay que estar bien seguros de que es lo que pasa realmente.

-¡Tengo que ir con él!- exclamo Celestia- ¿A dónde se lo están llevando?

-Dijeron que tienen órdenes de un tal Blueblood- dijo Luna.

-Sé quién es, es el juez y jefe de la Fuerza Legal de Canterlot - dijo Sombra- supongo que lo llevarán a su despacho.

-¡Hay que ir! ¡No quiero que le hagan algo a Discord!- exclamo Celestia.

-Celestia, lo primero que debes hacer es calmarte. Además, debes cambiarte también. No creo que sea buena idea ir al despacho con tu vestido de novia- dijo Sombra.

-Esta bien, pero rápido- dijo Celestia.

Los tres entraron en la casa, para luego ir al despacho.

###############################################

-Bien, bien, bien- dijo Blueblood, sentado cómodamente en su sillón frente a su escritorio- entonces dices que no sabes de que se te acusa.

-No lo sé- dijo Discord, sentado en otra silla

-Muy bien, para refrescarte tu memoria, eres un principal sospechoso de ser un espía chryssalinista, alguien que trabaja como agente de la general Chrysalis- dijo Blueblood.

-No es cierto. Soy comerciante viajero, no espía- dijo Discord.

-Oh ¿Entonces se puede saber por qué se encontraron varias cartas sobre el estado de Canterlot dirigidas a Chrysalis y firmadas por ti en el barco dónde llegaste desde Yackyakistán?- pregunto Blueblood.

-¡Eso es mentira!- exclamo Discord- ¡No le he escrito cartas a nadie!

-Señor Discord, es mejor que diga la verdad o me encargaré de ponerlo en un lugar donde jamás volverá a ver la luz del día- dijo Blueblood.

Discord lo miro desafiante. En ese momento se oyeron varias voces afuera del despacho.

-¿Y ahora qué?- pregunto Blueblood, irritado.

Celestia, Luna y Sombra entraron, mientras algunos guardias intentaban detenerlos.

-Lo sentimos mucho, señor- dijo uno de los guardias.

-No hay problema. Déjenlos- dijo Blueblood.

Los guardias los dejaron pasar y se fueron.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?- dijo Blueblood- En estos momentos estoy muy ocupado.

-¡Señor Blueblood!- exclamo Luna- ¡Esto es una injusticia!

-¡Mi prometido no ha cometido ningún delito!- exclamo Celestia.

-¿Esta totalmente seguro de que no cometió algún error en su detención?- pregunto Sombra (este maldito hipócrita… e_e).

-Absolutamente seguro- respondio Blueblood.

-¡Entonces muéstrenos una prueba verosímil!- exigió Celestia.

-Bien. Señor Discord, tome una pluma y escriba lo que quiera en uno de los papeles- dijo Blueblood.

Discord obedeció y escribió algunas oraciones en el papel. Blueblood las examinó y luego saco otro papel de una caja que había en el despacho.

-Comparemos la similitud de la ortografía lo que acaba de escribir con una de sus supuestas cartas de traición- dijo Blueblood.

Todos miraron la carta. Para su ingrata sorpresa, tanto la carta como lo que había escrito Discord hace poco, eran de igual ortografía.

-No puede ser…- dijo Luna.

-Discord…- sollozó Celestia.

-Que horrible- suspiro Sombra.

-Además… ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- inquirió Blueblood, metiendo su casco dentro de uno de los bolsillos del traje de Discord, sacando el papel.

Blueblood lo leyó y frunció el ceño, sonriendo triunfante.

-Tal como debimos esperar- dijo- una carta de instrucciones a un cómplice para que… se "deshaga" de tu querida Celestia, mientras estén viajando en la carroza rumbo a su luna de miel. Y tiene tu ortografía y esta firmado por ti.

Celestia se quedo boquiabierta, mientras una lágrimas amargas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Bien, supongo que no hay nada más que decir- dijo Blueblood- señor Discord, queda usted arrestado por la traición a Canterlot en colaboración con la general Chrysalis y… por el intento de asesinato de una noble dama.

Nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Discord. Estaba devastado y confundido, no sabía porque estaba ocurriendo esto, y no tenía algún argumento para defenderse con todas esas desconcertantes, pero al parecer ciertas, pruebas en su contra.

-Y como juez y jefe de la Fuerza Legal de Canterlot- continuo Blueblood- lo sentencio a una condena perpetua en la prisión del Castillo del Tártaro. No tengo nada más que decir.

Llamo a sus guardias y estos sujetaron a Discord, escoltándolo afuera, hacía una carroza donde lo trasladarían a Castillo del Tártaro. Los demás salieron también detrás.

-¡DISCOOOOOORD!- exclamo Celestia, por última vez.

Discord no pudo hablar. Cuando lo hicieron ingresar a la carroza, solo derramó algunas lágrimas de impotencia. Miro por la ventanilla a la yegua que había amada una vez más.

La carroza empezó a avanzar, llevándose al draconequus consigo, hacía el lugar que sería su última morada, alejada de todos lo que valoraba.

Celestia , derrotada por la tristeza, se echo a llorar desconsoladamente. Sombra la abrazó y acaricio su cabello multicolor.

El día que debía ser el comienzo de la felicidad para una pareja, fue en realidad el comienzo de la desgracia.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Uy, si que fue difícil escribir esto.**

 **¿Qué opinan? Me esforcé por hacerlo algo triste para poner el fin del Dislestia.**

 **Si la parte de la acusación les pareció muy… vaga, perdónenme. No soy muy buena con los temas de juicio.**

 **Pobre Dissy, hasta yo me siento culpable por haber escrito esto.**

 **Con el Castillo del Tártaro me refiero al Castillo de If, dónde estuvo encarcelado Edmundo.**

 **Hasta otro capítulo.**


	6. La esperanza es lo último que se pierde?

**Holaaaa, no creyeron que había desaparecido, no? Jajajajajajaja, pues no. Quiero terminar esta historia.**

 **Otra cosa, pude descargarme una versión del libro (no sé si es la original XD), por si acaso ven algunas coincidencias en los diálogos.**

 **Continuemos, aún no comienza lo bueno.**

Aquel viaje en el interior de la carroza parecía no tener fin para Discord, quien apenas podía ver por la ventanilla el camino que tomaban. Solo sentía que daban vueltas y vueltas, era muy confuso. Hasta que por fin se detuvieron frente al mar, a lo lejos se veía lo que parecía ser una isla sobre la que estaba construida una especie de fortaleza. Sin duda, esa era el Castillo del Tártaro.

-Y aquí es dónde comienza el fin de cada desdichado- dijo uno de los pegasos, quienes conducía la carroza.

-¿El fin de cada desdichado? ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurrió para decir?- le espetó el otro.

-Tú nunca dices nada, así que no me reclames- dijo el primero

-Bueno, como sea. Preparémonos, que pasar por aquí es algo molesto- dijo el segundo.

Volvieron a caminar arrastrando la carroza, solo que esta vez cada uno desplegó sus alas y volaron llevando la carroza por los aires.

Discord miro por la ventanilla como cruzaban el mar, aquel que él también había recorrido en sus muchos viajes de trabajo. Ahora solo podía dedicarle una ultima mirada de despedida, pues estaba seguro de que no vería ni siquiera la luz en mucho tiempo, así que quería grabarse su imagen en su memoria.

Los pegasos recorrieron el mar por un largo tiempo, acercándose al Castillo del Tártaro y descendieron en su suelo. Frente a ellos habían unas enormes puertas de cobre oxidado, de las que colgaba una pesado anillo de acero.

Se acercaron a las puertas y las golpearon con el anillo, llamando. Estas se abrieron pesadamente, dejando entrar al carruaje.

Dentro, era lúgubre y húmedo. Pronto le inspiró a Discord una cierta repugnancia.

-¿Y qué me han traído hoy?- pregunto el carcelero, un pony terrestre de melena marrón, piel de un marrón más claro y un pequeño bigote. Cargaba una pequeña linterna de aceite y un enorme manojo de llaves en un cinturón.

-Uno nuevo, carcelero Silver Star- dijo el primer pegaso, señalando la carroza.

Silver Star, con la lumbre de su lamparilla, miro algo asombrado a Discord.

-Jamás, en todo el tiempo que trabajé aquí, tuvimos un draconequus- dijo- bien, pero un prisionero es solo un prisionero. Llévenlo por aquí.

Caminaron por un estrecho recorrido, tan silencioso que lo único que se oía era la caída monótona de unas gotas de agua. Algunas antorchas alumbraban inútilmente. Por la ventanilla de la carroza, Discord distinguió algunas puertas de metal, que detrás de ellas seguramente encerraban a cada infeliz recluso en una prisión de piedra.

-Encerrado con su soledad, es horrible- pensó el draconequus.

-¿Y qué "habitación" le tocara al "invitado"?- pregunto el segundo pegaso.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí- dijo Silver Star- tenemos el lugar adecuado.

Pasaron cerca de otra celda, algo más oscura.

-¿Esa no es la celda de ese loco, un tal… un tal…- intento recordar el primer pegaso.

-Abate Tirek- le aclaró Silver Star.

-Ah sí, ese loco de remate- dijo el segundo pegaso- ¿Otra vez deliró sobre su supuesta fortuna?

-Sí, llego a ofrecer cinco millones de bits, con tal de que saliera de aquí- dijo Silver.

-Me empieza a dar algo de lástima. Supongo que su soledad y aislamiento terminó por enloquecerlo- dijo el primer pegaso.

-Cuando un prisionero entra al Castillo del Tártaro, solo tiene una salida. Ser lanzado al mar cuando deja de existir- dijo Silver.

-Me alegra no estar en el lugar de este sujeto- dijo el segundo pegaso.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a una celda que tenía pintado un número 34 , cuyas letras ya estaban desconchándose.

-Y llegamos a su "suite"- dijo Silver.

Saco su enorme manojo de llaves y selecciono una para abrir la puerta.

-Sáquenlo- ordeno Silver.

Los pegasos abrieron la puerta de la carroza y sujetaron fuertemente a Discord, con las patas a la espalda con una cuerda. La celda tenía paredes de piedra que se oscurecían de tanta suciedad. Tenía una pequeña ventanita, con gruesos barrotes de hierro y un montón de paja con una grasienta sábana como único mobiliario. Todo estaba impregnado con el olor de la humedad.

-Espero que estés a gusto aquí- dijo el primer pegaso, mientras desataba a Discord.

Discord solo miró a su alrededor, con la mirada vacía. Con su labor echa, los pegasos salieron de la celda y se fueron. Silver le dirigió una última mirada a Discord.

-Te darán un nuevo traje en la mañana, pero debo decirte que será el último que usarás. Te proporcionaran tu ración de pan y un cántaro con agua. Podrás descansar en ese montón de paja. Admite que por lo menos es algo- dijo.

Silver salió de la celda, llevándose consigo su linterna y la única fuente de luz para Discord, dejándolo en medio de la oscuridad de su celda. Afuera de ella, se escucho el pesado sonido de la llave, asegurándola.

Discord simplemente se dejo caer sobre el montón de paja, con las garras en el rostro, intentando digerir otra vez lo que estaba pasando. Estaba envuelto en su soledad y penumbra, mudo y triste como aquellas grasientas paredes del calabozo.

Sin duda, ya no tenía algún punto de retorno.

###########################################

-¡Finalmente, todo salió a la perfección!- exclamo Sombra, levantando una copa de cidra añejada y bebiendo su contenido.

-¿Podrías hacer menos ruido? Intento leer- le regaño Ravena, levitando un grueso libro de páginas amarillentas y carcomidas.

Ambos se encontraban en el camerino de la cantante, Sombra sentado en su cama y ella echada. Entre los dos se encontraba una botella de cidra añejada, muy cara. Supuestamente, su hermano intentaba celebrar su logro y transmitirle esa alegría a Ravena, pero ella no parecía estar interesada.

-¡No es momento para leer, hermanita!- dijo Sombra- ¡Es momento para alegrarse! ¡Tenemos la vida asegurada! ¡Ya no tendrás que cantar en este antro para tener que comer!

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso piensas que iré a vivir a la mansión de Celestia?- pregunta Ravena, seriamente.

-Por supuesto, princesa. Solo falta que me case con Tia y así tendré control sobre sus riquezas también. Y como eres de mi familia, lo correcto es que te ayude a mejorar tu situación- dijo Sombra.

-¿Estas seguro de que, después de estar destrozada sentimentalmente, Celestia acepte casarse contigo?- pregunto Ravena.

-Ella ahora necesita apoyo en estos momentos- dijo Sombra- yo seré el hombro en donde pueda desahogar sus lágrimas, para después ser su compañero para toda la vida.

-Eres un cínico- gruño su hermana, leyendo su libro- tal como Macbrigde.

-¿Mac quién?- dijo Sombra confundido.

-Oh, casi olvido que no te interesa leer. Te parece aburrido. En fin, es uno de los personajes de Shakespony, en su novela "La tragedia de Macbrigde". Él es un hombre de confianza del rey, quién no espera alguna traición de él. Sin embargo, Macbrigde lo apuñala por la espalda sin ningún remordimiento, asesinándolo y hace que el príncipe heredero huya lejos. Todo esto solo para ser el rey y tener todas su riquezas.

-Ah tonterías, no me compares con un personaje ficticio. Además, yo no mate a nadie.

-No mataste a Discord, pero fuiste tú quien lo condeno a una muerte tortuosa, lenta y agonizante en el Castillo del Tártaro. Tus cascos estarán manchados de su sangre inocente toda tu vida.

-No me sermonees, Ravie. Tú misma me has dicho que cada uno de nosotros a tenido que mancharse los cascos alguna vez.

-Me mancharía los cascos solo para limpiar a la sociedad de sucias alimañas, como tus amistades.

-En ese caso… te desharías de mí- dijo Sombra, cortante.

Su hermana cerró el libro de golpe. Parecía ya harta.

-Antes no eras así ¿Sabes? Cuando éramos más jóvenes, eras un buen corcel a quién consideraba el mejor hermano del mundo. Pero cambiaste cuando te enseñaron el poder del dinero y empezaste a frecuentar yeguas libertinas. Y así me partiste el corazón y decidí que negaría ser tu hermana hasta que fueras otra vez ese buen pony- dijo Ravena.

-Ese corcel ya no existe. Cambie para mejorar en la vida. Y para ayudarte a ti- dijo Sombra.

-No era por mí, fue para alimentar tu insaciable ego- finalizo Ravena.

Sombra se levanto de la cama.

-Fue bueno verte, pero ya debo irme- dijo, poniéndose su abrigo- pero te daré un pequeño adelanto de tu parte.

Dejo sobre su cama, una pequeña bolsita de la que se oía el tintineo de monedas.

Ravena solo se lo quedo mirando.

-Llévatelo de aquí. No lo quiero- dijo, sin mirarlo.

-Bien, como quieras querida hermana- dijo Sombra, tomándolo de nuevo y saliendo del camerino.

Ravena se quedo pensando en todo lo que acababa de pasar. Asió la botella de cidra que estaba cerca y tomo un largo trago del pico.

Pensó en Discord. Nunca lo había conocido cara a cara, pero algo que ella siempre había odiado eran las injusticias, y lo que le había pasado a él era un de las más grandes. No se lo merecía.

Empujó la botella y el líquido salió a borbotones, mojando e impregnando su cama de un fuerte olor.

-Sé que no sirve de nada, Discord- dijo Ravena- pero desde aquí solo puedo desearte suerte todo el tiempo que pases en esa prisión.

Hundió su rostro en la almohada y algunas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

##############################################

El albor de la aurora, colándose por los barrotes de la pequeña ventana, cayo sobre el rostro dormido de Discord, a la vez dándole un poco de luz a su oscura celda.

Se levanto de la cama de paja, donde había pasado la noche y se restregó los hinchados ojos por la humedad. Miro a su alrededor, convenciéndose otra vez de que eso no era una pesadilla.

Sintió un casco rozar su hombro y casi salto para atrás de la impresión. Solo se trataba del carcelero Silver, quien había entrado en su celda.

-¿Has dormido?- pregunto.

-No lo sé- respondio Discord.

-¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto Silver, algo sorprendido.

-No lo sé- volvió a contestar Discord.

-¿Quieres algo?- pregunto Silver.

-Salir de aquí- respondio Discord.

Silver resopló y se encogió de hombros. Dejo a un costado suyo un montoncito de tela que seguramente se trataba de la ropa de prisionero de Discord, un mendrugo de pan y un cántaro metálico con agua. Luego salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Solo nuevamente, Discord solo se limito a acostarse de nuevo en su cama de paja y sollozar, sintiendo su pecho desgarrado de la impotencia frente a aquella injusticia y de que no podía llegar a una respuesta de por qué se encontraba en ese tétrico lugar.

Apenas lleno su estómago con unos mordiscos del reseco pan y unos sorbos al cántaro. El resto del día se digno a hundirse en su pensamientos, recorriendo su prisión en un repetitivo ir y venir.

Pensó en la oportunidad que tuvo de escaparse. Antes de que los guardias entraran a su casa el día de la boda, pudo haber corrido rápidamente, tal vez, escaleras arriba, saltado por una de las ventanas hacía otro techo de la casa vecina y haberse escondido hasta que los guardias se cansaran de buscar y se fueran. Podría haber usado su barco para irse algo lejos de Canterlot para luego comunicarse con Celestia e irse con ella a otro lugar y vivir felices.

Pero no, ya no tenía ninguna oportunidad. Estaba encerrado entre cuatro paredes de piedra sólida, alejado de sus amigos y su prometida. Lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento, fue echarse y sollozar hasta quedarse dormido.

Horas más tarde, el carcelero entro de nuevo,

-¿Ahora sí serás más razonable?- pregunto.

Discord solo se mantenía en silencio.

-Vamos vamos, para que sepas, yo soy un pony con corazón- dijo Silver- dime ¿Hay algo que necesites o quieras?

-Salir de aquí- respondio Discord.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!- exclamo Silver, impaciente.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Discord, sin ganas.

-¿Por qué? ¡Porque no esta permitido, por ningún motivo!- exclamo Silver.

-¿Entonces, qué esta permitido?- pregunto Discord.

-Sí pagan, su ración de comida es mejor, o pueden dar un paseo o leer algo- dijo Silver.

-No quiero pasear, leer o comer mejor. Solo quiero salir de aquí- respondio Discord.

-Si sigues repitiendo lo mismo, no te traeré más comida- advirtió Silver.

-No me importa morir de hambre- respondio Discord.

Su tono firme pareció convencer a Silver. Ese draconequus de verdad prefería la muerte a pasar su vida encerrado allí. Pero como recibía por cada preso algunos bits por día, se resigno a ser más amable con aquel desdichado.

-Mira- le dijo en un tono algo dulce- ese anhelo tuyo de salir es imposible, créeme. Pero si tienes suerte algún día el jefe de la Fuerza Legal de Canterlot venga en persona y si logras hablar con él, tal vez se compadecerá de ti y lleguen a un acuerdo razonable.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo deberé esperar para eso?- pregunto Discord.

-¿Qué voy a saber yo?- pregunto Silver- Jamás avisa sus visitas.

-No puedo esperar más- dijo Discord- necesito hablar con él.

-No seas terco, pareces mula- dijo Silver- si te empeñas en eso, tal vez acabes loco.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

-Es el primer paso para la locura. Un gran ejemplo de eso es un prisionero abate que tenemos en el Castillo del Tártaro. Con cada visita del jefe le ha ofrecido un millón de bits si lo ponía en libertad. Ahora que recuerdo, esta había sido su celda.

-¿Dónde esta ahora?

-En las prisiones subterráneas, fue transferido allí para que no hiciera tanto escándalo.

-Suerte que mi cordura aún permanece intacta. Pero por favor escuché, te tengo una proposición.

-Habla.

-No puedo ofrecerte un millón, pues no lo tengo. Pero podré pagarte como pueda si le haces llegar una carta a una dama llamada Celestia.

-¿Tan pronto acabas de perder el seso? Eso significaría mi ruina total.

-Mira. Si el jefe de la Fuerza Legal no se presenta nunca, o no le haces llegar mi carta a Celestia o al menos decirle que estoy aquí; cuando menos te lo esperes, te partiré la cabeza con mi cántaro.

-¡Ahora te atreves a amenazarme!- exclamo Silver, retrocediendo- Estoy comenzando a creer que esta celda llega a trastornar mentalmente a sus huéspedes. Suerte que aún quedan prisiones en el subterráneo.

Discord le dirigió una mirada tan asesina que el semblante de Silver se turbó.

-¡Bien, bien!- dijo resignado- ¡Si así lo quieres, revisare cuando es la próxima visita del jefe!

-Ya era hora- respondio Discord, dándole la espalda.

Silver salió de la celda y luego regreso acompañado de dos guardias.

-Es momento de llevar a este preso a los calabozos de abajo- dijo Silver.

Los guardias tomaron a Discord, quién no se resistió, y lo sacaron de la celda. Bajaron unos cuantos escalones más abajo, hasta llegar a una celda más oscura.

Dentro de allí, hicieron entrar a Discord, dejándolo en una oscuridad más o menos palpable. Él se acurruco en una esquina, mientras su mirada se acostumbraba a la penumbra.

Tal vez, podría ser que estuviera a punto de perder el juicio.

#################################

 _(¿Mientras tanto nos preguntamos, qué es de Celestia?)_

La joven alicornio, quién había estado a punto de convertirse en una feliz esposa, había quedado destrozada y con fuerzas solo para llorar desconsoladamente en su cama. No se había levantado de allí en varias horas.

Luna estaba preocupada y Suri, echa un manojo de nervios.

-Estoy tan preocupada por la señorita- decía.

-También yo. Mírala, antes era una novia feliz en su día especial, y ahora parece una desconsolada viuda- dijo Luna.

-Tengo tanto miedo que acabe como en esas tragicomedias tan románticas que están en la biblioteca- dijo Suri- como esa llamada "Chivalry y Maidenhood" de Shakespony.

-Oh cállate, cállate- pidió Luna- no creo que mi hermana intente cometer la acción de Maidenhood.

-Pero se pondrá más débil si no come algo y continua llorando- dijo Suri.

-Lo sé- suspiro Luna- no sé que hacer en estas situaciones.

-¿Cómo continua Tia?- pregunto Sombra, acercándose.

-Sigue devastada. Su corazón esta destrozado- dijo Luna.

-Oh, mi dulce prima. No puede pasar su lozana juventud ahogándose en sus lágrimas- dijo Sombra.

-¿Y si el señor Sombra intenta hacerla sentir mejor?- sugirió Suri.

-No es mala idea. Querido primo, siempre has hecho sentir mejor a Celestia cuando su animo decaía. Ahora necesita de tu apoyo más que nunca- dijo Luna.

-Pero por supuesto, Lunita, por supuesto- dijo Sombra.

El unicornio se acerco a la puerta de Celestia y toco levemente. No recibió respuesta, pero de todas maneras entro. Vio a Celestia echada en su cama, amortiguando sus sollozos en la almohada.

-Pobrecita- pensó Sombra.

Se acerco y se sentó en su cama. Paso suavemente su casco por la melena multicolor de Celestia, para llamar su atención.

-Ah, estas aquí- dijo Celestia, mirándolo.

-Siempre estuve aquí, cuidando de tu estado- respondio Sombra.

-¿Tienes noticias?- pregunto Celestia.

-Desgraciadamente, solo puedo intuir que Discord ya debe haber pasado su primera noche en el Castillo del Tártaro- dijo Sombra, fingiendo tristeza.

Celestia derramo más lágrimas, mientras Sombra tomaba su cabeza delicadamente colocándola en su hombro y dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Llorar es bueno, así sacas todo lo malo de tu interior- le susurró.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, Sombra?- repetía Celestia, aferrándose a su cuello.

-El mundo esta tan plagado de crueles injusticias, primita, que ya perecen ser parte de la vida cotidiana- respondio Sombra- y contigo se cometió la peor injusticia y traición de todas.

-No puedo creerlo todavía. Que Discord hubiera sido capaz- lloriqueaba Celestia.

-Eres una dama inocente y dadivosa, mi Tia. Sientes tanto amor y compasión por todos y por eso tu corazón no sabe detectar las malas intenciones- dijo Sombra.

-Ya nada será igual- dijo Celestia.

-Si todos nos mantenemos unidos, lograremos superarlo- dijo Sombra, secándole las lágrimas con un pañuelo- podremos vivir felices.

-¿Lo crees en serio?- pregunto Celestia, calmándose un poco.

-Claro que sí, mi dulce rayo de sol- respondio Sombra.

Le dedico una sonrisa y le estampo un suave beso en su frente algo húmeda.

-Yo cuidaré de ti- le susurró, abrazándola.

################# **Uno año después…** ####################

Sin embargo, después de un periodo de insoportable tiempo, llego a Discord la noticia (o mejor dicho, el ruido de los preparativos) de que el jefe de la Fuerza Legal de Canterlot, entre otras palabras Blueblood, llegaría de visita y hablaría cara a cara con algunos presos.

Había sido el primer acontecimiento importante en todo ese tiempo que paso encerrado en su celda, que más bien parecía una tumba donde no podía darse el lujo de morir realmente.

Unos metros más arriba, en la entrada al Castillo del Tártaro, una lujosa carroza conducida por griffones, descendía. El carcelero Silver corrió a abrir la puerta para dejar salir a Blueblood.

-Señor- saludo con un reverencia que Blueblood no devolvió- es bueno verlo de vuelta.

-Sería cortes que yo dijera lo mismo, pero sería también hipócrita- respondio Blueblood, avanzando a la entrada- estas visitas nunca me gustaron.

-Oh, sé que no es un lugar digno de su presencia, señor mío- dijo Silver, halagador.

-No se porque estoy obligado a hacer estas ridículas visitas, no valen la pena. Todo prisionero que entra al Castillo no tiene posibilidad de ser libre.

-Sí señor, eso lo tengo en cuenta- dijo Silver- solo es para que le de un vistazo a los presos.

-Vamos entonces- dijo Blueblood, aburrido- pero no tardemos, quede en salir con mi esposa.

-¿Acaso ya se caso, mi señor?- pregunto Silver.

-Sí, me he unido en matrimonio con lady Fleur Dis Lee hace unos meses- dijo Blueblood.

-Uh, felicidades. Pero siento lástima por todas las yeguas que siempre suspiraban al verlo- dijo Silver.

-Ja, esas solo son un montón de pichoncitas ilusionadas- rio Blueblood.

Ambos entraron a la fortaleza, recorriendo el pasillo lúgubre, visitando celda tras celda.

-Espero que ya falte poco- dijo Blueblood, cada vez más incómodo.

-Falta poco, mi señor. Solo las prisiones del subterráneo- dijo Silver.

Bajaron por la larga escalera, acompañados por dos guardias. Uno de ellos llevaba un lámpara.

-Santa Lauren, aquí es peor que allá arriba- se quejo Blueblood- ¿Quien es el desdichado que habita aquí?

-Un conspirador ya semi demente, mi buen señor- respondio Silver.

Los ojos de Blueblood parecieron brillar en la penumbra, como recordando.

-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo esta aquí?- pregunto.

-Hace un año, creo- respondio Silver.

-¿Ha estado aquí desde su llegada?- pregunto Blueblood.

-No, decidí llevarlo aquí. Me amenazo con matarme- dijo Silver.

-¿Acaso esta loco?- volvió a preguntar Blueblood.

-Uy, más que nada. Sus lamentos resonan como alma en pena por toda la prisión o a veces solloza de tal forma que también me entran ganas de llorar también- respondio Silver.

-Bien por él, si ya esta loco- dijo Blueblood- no sufrirá mucho.

-Y también tenemos aún a ese loco abate. Ese tal… Tirek, el que le ofreció un millón de bits esa vez- dijo Silver- sin embargo, en su caso, su locura resulta tan graciosa que no causa tristeza ¿Desea verlo primero?

-No, hagamos las cosas en orden- respondio Blueblood.

Silver asintió se dirigió a abrir la puerta de la celda de Discord. Cuando los cuatro entraron, la luz de la linterna parecía consumirse un poco para luego aumentar su brillo de nuevo e iluminar el interior de la celda.

En un rincón, Discord se encontraba recostado, medio dormido. Al ver a los recién llegados, les dirigió una mirada desconcertante.

Blueblood lo reconoció al instante, sin duda era el ex prometido de la señorita Celestia.

Discord, al reconocerlo solo como el jefe de la Fuerza Legal (no como el juez que lo condeno) y su única y anhelada esperanza de libertad, se acerco rápidamente en actitud de súplica. Los guardias desvainaron sus espadas, por si algo intentaba.

-No hay problema- dijo Blueblood, haciendo una señal- guárdenlas. Este desdichado solo desea algo de compasión. Ahora dime desdichado ¿Tienes alguna petición?

-Salir de aquí- respondio Discord. Silver se dio un lapo en la cara.

-No digas tales cosas, pobre alma- dijo Blueblood.

-Quiero un nuevo juicio, con un ejército de jueces, y si me consideran culpable no me opondré a que me den la pena de muerte, pero si soy inocente que se me deje salir de aquí- dijo Discord.

-¿Te alimentan bien?- pregunto Blueblood.

-Eso no importa. Lo que sí importa es que, no solo yo, a aquellos inocentes que han sido calumniados y sentenciados por villanías que no cometieron sean llevados a un tribunal justo y filántropo- dijo Discord.

-¿Qué palabras dices? Ya pareces alguien razonable y no aquel loco que intento matar al carcelero, como me contaron- dijo Blueblood.

-Lo fui, pero ya no y le pido disculpas a ese buen corcel- dijo Discord- Pero comprendan, este encierro mezclado con mi enojo estaba creando en mi cabeza un peligroso coctel que me podría enviar a la locura.

-¿Y ahora como estas?- pregunto Blueblood.

-La prisión ha llegado a forjarme como un ser manso, pero esta monotonía me derrumba- dijo Discord- ¡He estado un año aquí!

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunto Blueblood.

-Por cada día que pasaba, marcaba con mis garras en la pared de piedra- dijo Discord, señalando.

Una pared a su lado mostraba trescientas sesenta y cinco marcas rayadas en la pared. A su costado estaba un dibujo que, supuestamente, mostraba a una pony alicornio.

-Esa era mi prometida- dijo Discord- la dibuje con el polvo del suelo, antes de que la prisión me robara su recuerdo.

Se acerco a la pared y abrazo la imagen.

-Dulce Celestia ¿Cómo la estarás pasando sin mí?- suspiro.

Blueblood tuvo que hacer mayores esfuerzos para aguantar la risa, al ver a tal patético preso.

-Por favor señor ¡Dígame que tengo esperanza de salir!- pidió Discord.

-Eso no puedo asegurártelo- dijo Blueblood- pero quién sabe, tal vez.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Silver interrumpió:

-Señor ¿Desea ir a ver los informes de los presos o aún quiere ir a ver al abate?

-Vamos con el abate, a ver cuantos bits me ofrece esta vez- dijo Blueblood.

Salieron de la celda, dejando a Discord nuevamente en penumbras y con su soñada esperanza.

Entraron a otra celda, algo más oscura y que en su puerta tenía grabado un número 27. Dentro, también estaba oscuro. Sin embargo, un centauro ya entrado en años, de piel rojiza y cabellera plateada se encontraba serenamente sentado, delineando dibujos geométricos perfectos en el suelo. Se sobresalto un poco al ver a los recién llegados.

-¿Y qué nos cuenta hoy, el supuesto millonario?- dijo Silver a modo de saludo.

-¿Tienes alguna petición?- pregunto Blueblood.

-¿Quién, yo?- pregunto a su vez, el abate Tirek.

-Sabes muy bien que soy el jefe de la Fuerza Legal, y mi trabajo es saber si los presos tienen alguna petición- respondio Blueblood.

-Oh, en ese caso si podremos entendernos- dijo el abate Tirek- usted sabe buen señor, que soy un simple abate oriundo de Ithay, que espera la ansiada libertad que merece.

-Eso no puedo otorgártelo. Solo mejoras en tu alimentación, trato u prisión- respondio Blueblood.

-En eso no le pido nada, pues siempre es igual aunque digan que lo cambian- dijo el abate Tirek- pero mejor vayamos a los asuntos importantes.

-Ya va a empezar- suspiro Silver.

-Si usted me otorga la libertad- dijo el abate- le entregaré dos millones de bits, de oro o plata.

-Señor, yo se muy bien que ese supuesta fortuna que me dices que posees no es más que una quimera tuya- dijo Blueblood.

-Pero si es el único tema interesante que tengo. Su falta de interés en mis palabras me demuestra que usted tiene ojos y no ve, tiene oídos y no oye- dijo el abate- me dicen que guarde ese tesoro para cuando obtenga mi libertad, pero ¿Y si no la obtengo o muero antes de obtenerla? ¡El tesoro se perderá para siempre ya que no llegué a heredárselo a alguien! Le ofrezco cuatro millones si me saca de aquí.

-Casi me convences- dijo Blueblood- pero sé que tu cordura te abandonó del todo.

-No estoy loco- dijo el abate- el tesoro existe y le pido que me lleve con usted para mostrárselo. Y si no encontramos ni un bit, enciérreme hasta el final de mis días.

-¿Y esa fortuna esta lejos?- se rio Blueblood.

-A cien leguas de aquí- respondio el abate Tirek.

-Ser juez me ha enseñado que todos usan millones de trucos para salirse con la suya- dijo Blueblood- y por eso nada me convence.

Sin decir nada más, todos salieron de la celda y Silver volvió a cerrarla.

-Aún así siempre me he preguntado ¿Habrá poseído ese supuesto tesoro?- pregunto.

-Tal vez solo lo soñó y eso termino por volverlo loco- dijo Blueblood.

Para alivio de él, dejaron atrás las cárceles subterráneas y Silver le entrego los informes de cada preso.

El unicornio hojeo desinteresado cada página. Cuando llego al informe de Discord, simplemente paso de largo.

-Yo no puedo hacer nada por él- pensó.

Sin embargo, Discord estaba manteniendo la esperanza a flote. La visita de ese unicornio que tal vez poseía influencias para otorgarle la libertad había sido un pequeño rayo de esperanza.

Lamentablemente, aquel rayo se eclipsó rápidamente.

No recibió ninguna buena nueva, la oscuridad regreso a su estadía en la celda. Y con ella, regreso su melancolía.

Y para empeorar las cosas, se aplico un nuevo orden de clasificación para todos los presos del Castillo del Tártaro. Ya que, según Blueblood y Silver, era demasiado estresante aprenderse los nombres de los presos antiguos y nuevos, decidieron llamarlos por sus números de celda.

Y así fue como el preso que antes se conocía como Discord… solo fue conocido como el preso número 34.

Lo habían despojado de todo, incluso de su nombre.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Espero que les halla gustado, perdón por la tardanza.**

" **La tragedia de Macbrigde" hace referencia a la "Tragedia de Macbeth". En serio, deben leerlo.**

" **Chivalry y Maidenhood" a "Romeo y Julieta".**

 **Tirek (en su forma totalmente debilitada) representará al abate Faria, uno de los personajes importantes también.**

 **Créditos a megaman x ultimate por la idea de incluir el nombre de Lauren (Lauren Faust, obvio XD)**

 **No se olviden de comentar, porfaaaa.**


	7. Diferentes situaciones

**Siiiií, a continuar esta historia. Quiero que empiece lo bueno.**

En el más elegante restaurante de Canterlot, una lujosa carroza se detenía frente a sus puertas. Un portero se acercaba para dejar salir a los pasajeros con mucho respeto, ya que, se trataba de unos importantes clientes.

Sombra descendió del carruaje y extendió su casco para tomar el de Celestia. Ambos se habían puesto sus mejores galas. La alicornio aristocrática había superado un poco su depresión gracias al apoyo de su "querido y atento" primo. Además, había empezado a sentirse extraña cuando estaba a su lado. Quizás era por la amabilidad y comprensión con las que Sombra la había cuidado todo ese tiempo.

-Y llegamos, Tia- sonrió Sombra, besando su casco.

-Que encantador lugar- admiró Celestia, maravillada- no puedo creer que te hayas esforzado para lograr una reservación para los dos.

-Para hacerte sentir mejor, sería capaz de ordenarle a los cielos que te dedicaran los más bellos amaneceres, querida primita.

-Oh Sombra- se sonrojo Celestia.

Al entrar al lugar, fueron atendidos con mucho esmero por los camareros del establecimiento. Para ellos era un gran honor tener de clientes a la "pareja más famosa de Canterlot", ya que ambos eran llamados así por todos. Desde que los habían visto pasar tiempo juntos, la mayoría de los ponies de la ciudad opinaron que la señorita Celestia había hecho una muy buena elección al elegir al señor Sombra, el corcel más elegante, educado y cordial de todos (a pesar de que se trataba de su primo).

Obviamente, el supuesto escándalo de su boda fallida había sido acallado por la influencia de la familia de Celestia. Ningún pony sabía del asunto y no lo sabrían nunca.

-Sin duda, esta será una velada para recordar- opinó Celestia, muy feliz, mientras Sombra acercaba la silla como todo caballero.

-Claro que sí, para recordar con mucha alegría- sonrió Sombra, mientras hacía un guiño de complicidad a un camarero.

Este comprendió al instante y acerco una caja elegante al oscuro unicornio.

Sombra la abrió y observo complacido lo que contenía… una botella con una curiosa forma de gato.

-Y esto lo hará más memorable todavía, mi querida primita- susurró entre dientes.

Esa botella era la última fase de su plan para que la dulce Celestia cayera a sus cascos, lo que contenía daría un buen empujón a su meta. Esperaba que hiciera el efecto prometido que la dama, a quién le había comprado aquel producto, le había asegurado que cumpliría.

 _ **Flash back de Sombra**_

Días antes, Sombra visitaba el Potro Alegre, pero no precisamente a ver a su querida hermana. Esta vez, su visita era dedicada a alguien que le entregaría cierto producto especial.

Las dos yeguas que él conocía se acercaron a saludarle coquetamente, como siempre cuando lo veían llegar.

-Señor Sombra que sorpresa- dijo una de ellas con su seductora voz.

-Buenas noches señoritas-dijo Sombra- vengo a ver...a la señorita Baast

Ambas al escucharlo se miraron sorprendidas.

-Por supuesto señor- dijo la otra yegua- está en su camerino.

Sombra paso entre los camerinos y camino hasta llegar a uno más arreglado que los otros y con la puerta decorada con motivos egipcios pintados delicadamente.

Noto que la puerta estaba entreabierta, así que no dudo en entrar sin tocar.

Adentro, todo estaba decorado con estatuillas de gatos en todas formas y tamaños. Enormes velas iluminaban todo y en un elegante sofá había una extraña y esbelta figura reposando cómodamente.

-Llegas tarde querido- dijo la figura abriendo los ojos, de un color verde, profundo y seductor- recibí tu carta y ya sabes mi respuesta. Estoy dispuesta a ayudarte a cambio de un buen precio… miau.

Del sofá bajo una gata morada de ojos verdes. Vestía un vestido con la falda corta y algo transparente que le hacía lucir muy provocativa y llevaba un collar dorado en su cuello.

La gata tomo a Sombra de las mejillas y examino su rostro.

-Eres tan apuesto como lo fue tu padre en sus mejores años, lástima que se fijó en esa yegua desabrida- dijo examinándolo.

-No vine a que me halagaras, Baast- dijo Sombra zafándose- vine porque en tu otra carta dijiste que tenías algo que le dará el éxito a mi plan.

-Miau… no seas impaciente niño- dijo Baast juguetonamente.

Fue a un cofre cercano y saco una botella azul con un tapón en forma de gato.

-Esto ayudara a que la señorita Celestia caiga a tus cascos- dijo Baast mostrándola, orgullosa.

-Gracias- dijo Sombra intentando tomarla, pero Baast la alejo.

-Aun no, tramposo- dijo Baast sonriendo malignamente- no doy caridad. Quiero mí… "tesoro".

-Ah claro, sí… aquí tienes- dijo Sombra frustrado, colocando sobre el suelo un saco con bits dorados- es más de lo que puedo darte.

-Perfecto- dijo Baast examinándolo y sonriendo- ahora sí, toma tu premio: una sidra para el amor, hecha con mi propia receta.

Le entrego la botella y Sombra la guardo dentro de su abrigo.

-Y recuerda esto nunca paso, gatita- dijo Sombra.

-No te preocupes querido, mis labios están sellados cual una tumba egipcia- dijo Baast volviendo a recostarse en su sillón.

Sombra se dirigió a la puerta y salió sin levantar sospechas.

-Ay pobre pobre Sombra, si lo hubieras olido, te darías cuenta que solo es sidra común, pero muy muy concentrada- maulló Baast, riendo burlona- pero de todas formas, no hay yegua que no caiga bajo el efecto de unas copas de más.

La gata empezó a reír de su artimaña mientras acariciaba su oro con avaricia y cariño.

-Y gracias a ese truco y otros más, puedo garantizarme una vida cómoda por mucho tiempo- sonrió.

 _ **Fin del flash back de Sombra**_

-Y esto querida prima, es una sidra guardada especialmente para ti- dijo Sombra, mientras les servían a ambos en sus respectivas copas.

-¿Por qué para mí?- pregunto Celestia, curiosa.

-Eres muy especial Tia, posees un buen corazón, provienes de una familia honorable y todos te aprecian de verdad- dijo Sombra- eres la yegua más perfecta en toda esta ciudad.

-Harás que me sonroje, querido primo- sonrió Celestia.

Ambos se dedicaron una sonrisa y levantaron las copas, brindando a su salud, antes de comenzar su cena.

Celestia degusto lentamente la sidra, que le dejo una sensación cálida y agradable en su interior.

-Es exquisita- opinó deleitada.

-¿Quieres otra?- pregunto Sombra, levitando la botella.

-Bueno, solo una más antes de que nos traigan la cena- dijo Celestia.

Sombra sonrió, mientras le llenaba la copa. Sin duda, daría un buen efecto.

##########################################

En el campo se erguía el ahora famoso Sweet Apple Acres, la nueva y mayor compañía distribuidora de sidra y de otros productos hechos a base de manzana exportados a diferentes países. Su fundador y jefe Big Macintosh, había comprado el campo de manzanas de los señores Flim y Flam y con el paso del tiempo había logrado amasar una fortuna que ni sus anteriores dueños hubieran logrado en todos esos años.

La compañía era constituida por miles de obreros que preparaban, embotellaban o empaquetaban y distribuían la mercancía.

El señor Big Mac se encontraba en su oficina mientras observaba su negocio crecer aún más.

Unos golpes sonaron en su puerta.

-Pase- dijo Big Mac

La puerta se abrió y entro una hermosa yegua de piel gris y la melena de un color gris más oscuro, la cual le sonreía. Él detalle más notorio en ella era un gran y abultado vientre que indicaba sin duda alguna que esperaba un hijo.

-Hola querido- dijo la yegua acercándose.

-Me alegra tu visita, mi querida Marble- dijo Big Mac acercándose a abrazarla.

Ambos compartieron un abrazo cariñoso seguido por un beso.

-Mi Marble, no deberías esforzarte tanto o podrías lastimarte- dijo Big Mac acariciándole la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, vine en carruaje rápido- dijo Marble sonriendo un poco.

De repente escucharon a los vigilantes que daban la alerta de intruso.

Big Mac bajo rápidamente a la bodega, diciéndole a Marble que le esperara.

Los vigilantes de la compañía sostenían a un asustado potrillo muy pequeño y con las ropas empolvadas y rotas, el polvo cubría su mirada aun angelical de inocencia.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Big Mac.

-Encontramos a este bribonzuelo robando del huerto- dijo un vigilante, levantando un saco de donde cayeron algunas manzanas maduras.

-Yo solo las tomé para mi madre y mis hermanos- chillo el potrillo pataleando.

-No mientas mocoso ¿Quiere que llevemos a este mocoso con la Fuerza Legal de Canterlot, mi señor?- pregunto el otro vigilante.

-No, no es necesario. Yo me encargo- dijo Big Mac liberando al potrillo y cargándolo delicadamente.

Al llegar a la entrada lo dejo en el suelo y empezó a interrogarlo.

-¿Y tu madre, dónde está?- pregunto Big Mac.

-En casa, cuidando a mis cinco hermanos pequeños- dijo el niño rehuyendo su mirada.

-¿Y tu padre?- pregunto Big Mac.

El niño se calló y empezó a llorar un poco desconsolado.

-Se lo llevaron al Castillo del Tártaro- dijo llorando

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Big Mac.

-El no pago los impuestos que impuso lord Blueblood y… lo mandaron preso por las deudas y nos quitaron nuestra casa y solo vivimos en una choza pequeña- explico el potrillo llorando.

Big Mac sintió otra vez esa culpa que lo atormentaba, había visto bastantes ponies en la misma situación por culpa de las injustos impuestos de Blueblood, quién también se encargaba de cobrarlos por su nuevo cargo de juez.

De su bolsillo saco un saco de bits de oro y se lo entrego.

-Toma espero que sirva de ayuda- le dijo.

El potrillo sonrió alegre y le dio un abrazo.

-Que Lauren lo bendiga, buen señor- dijo alegremente alejándose.

-De nada...y lo siento mucho- susurro con la culpa que le pesaba en su corazón.

##########################################

En la soledad aplastante de su oscura celda, Discord comenzó a experimentar lo que los sentenciados a una muerte lenta en un encierro pasan… un descenso tortuoso a una especie de locura.

Primero, creció en él un sentimiento de orgullo, cuando creyó florecer la esperanza de libertad. Después, empezó a dudar de su inocencia recordando las palabras de aquel unicornio y provoco que todo orgullo se derrumbara y comenzó a suplicar a quienes no eran presos en esas cuatro paredes, ósea al carcelero o al pony que repartía las raciones de comida. Decidió suplicarle a Lauren como último recurso.

Pidió que lo sacaran de aquel calabozo, y lo llevaran a otro, no importaba si fuera más oscuro o deprimente. Claro, era un muy mal cambio, pero al menos mantendría su mente distraída. Luego pidió que le dejaran dar un paseo por las tardes, no importa con las cadenas puestas, pero afuera de su celda, en los pasillos de la prisión y que el eco de sus pisadas se apagara en su gran dimensión. Además de eso, pidió algún libro, no importaba el género, pero al menos para recordar las palabras y no dejar que mueran en el olvido.

Nada de estas cosas le fueron concedidas, pero continuo pidiendo e intentando entablar conversación con su carcelero Silver Star, pero no conseguía de él ni el más miserable monosílabo. Discord anhelaba hablar con algún pony, pensar en oír otra voz diferente a la suya le llenaba de gran felicidad. Intento hablar con él mismo, aunque al principio su propia voz le causó terror.

Recordó que, cuando era libre, había quedado horrorizado al ver aquellas cárceles comunes en las que eran encerrados los bandoleros, asesinos o personas de la estofa más baja, quienes a pesar de su prisión, formaban juntos una fraternidad, unidos debido a los actos innombrables que había hecho. En ese momento, deseo con todas sus fuerzas estar recluido en aquel lugar, con tal de ver caras diferentes, ver el cielo y dejar que el aire libre llenara sus pulmones.

Le suplico a Silver Star que le concediera un compañero de celda, no importaba si se trataba de aquel abate loco de la otra celda. Tal ruego, lleno de desesperación y acompañada de amargas lágrimas, hicieron florecer la compasión en el carcelero, quien a pesar de todo compadecía a aquel infeliz preso 34. Así que le envió una carta al señor Blueblood, solicitando licencia para cumplir ese pedido, pero la respuesta fue una negativa llena de "prudencia", ya que supuestamente esa petición era para comenzar una conspiración entre los presos.

Y ya sin ninguna ayuda de parte de algún pony, Discord dirigió sus súplicas a Lauren. Recordó aquellas oraciones que su tutora, Escila, le había enseñado el tiempo que cuido de él. Aquellas palabras tuvieron gran significado para él, que se encontraba en desgracia. Oró mucho, pero con mucha más rabia que fe. Llego a rezar en voz alta, casi parecía sacerdote en plena misa, hasta le parecía que a veces la mismísima Lauren se le aparecía presentando recuerdos de su vida pasada.

Aun así, esto no calmo su adolorida alma, que ya le pesaba de tanta melancolía. En la soledad de su cárcel, su mente quedo semi desierta de pensamiento o recuerdo alguno, que le alegrara el corazón ¡Cáspita! Estaba en una excelente edad para vivir, pero que clase de vida podría tener en el Castillo del Tártaro. Ninguna.

Tal revelación lo llevo a la semi locura. Empezó a decir semejantes blasfemias que casi asustaban al carcelero Silver cuando este pasaba por su puerta, se golpeaba a si mismo al precipitarse contra la pared, lanzó maldiciones a todas las cosas inanimadas que, sin tener vida, eran libres junto con el viento.

-Debí imaginar que esto pasaría- dijo luego para si mismo en un momento depresivo- no tengo dinero ni riqueza ni nada para ofrecer, solo era un comerciante y ya ni se deben acordar de mí ya ni debo existir para este mundo solo que estoy vivo y no muerto

De repente comenzó a pensar con más claridad que nunca ¿De qué le serviría la libertad?

Todos sus amigos y conocidos pensarían que es solo un traidor cínico y descarado, su antigua tutora Escila tal vez hubiera sido de ayuda antes pero no sabía cómo encontrarla ni siquiera sabía si aún vivía.

Pensó en sus amigos, todos le habían dado la espalda y lo dejaron solo en aquel lugar infernal

Pensó en su amada Celestia, miro la pared donde estaba aquel dibujo de ella con esos ojos y mirada profunda que le encantaba mirar y aún conservaba en su memoria.

¿De que serviría la libertad si no podría volver a amarla y estar a su lado?

Recordó su mirada el día de su arresto, que reflejaba claramente como se le rompía el corazón y se envolvía con su llanto que aun resonaba en sus oídos.

Ella ya debería haberlo olvidado o lo recordaría con mucho rencor en vez del gran amor que había sentido por él, la imagino acompañada de un corcel más joven y mejor, tal vez ya comprometida con él, o quizás ya casada, tal vez hasta ya sería madre.

-Sé que tal vez me odies pero yo aún te amo mi adorada Celestia, sea aquí, en este infierno en carne propia, o en la otra vida yo siempre te amare- dijo mientras acariciaba el dibujo en la pared como si esperara una respuesta de la figura que se desvanecía con el tiempo.

A su mente llego el vivaz recuerdo de su boda, donde iba a ser el comienzo de una vida llena de felicidad… pero entonces apareció esa carta, esa maldita carta que lo condeno a padecer ese suplicio de la peor manera...

Se echó en su cama de paja observando el techo de piedra y deseando con todo su corazón que se viniera abajo y terminara con su sufrimiento.

Pero nada de eso pasaría...

De repente algo en su interior se rompió y liberó un lamento que llevaba mucho tiempo guardado dentro de él.

-!¿PORQUÉEEEEEE?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTOY CONDENADO A ESTE INFIERNO TERRESTRE, POR QUÉ NO SE ME CONCEDE EL HONOR DE LA MORIR DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡¿QUÉ MÁS QUIEREN DE MI?! ¡YA PERDÍ TODO LO QUE ME IMPORTABA Y AMABA!

Se derrumbó a llorar y hundir su cara mientras los guardias y algunos presos lograban escucharlo y sinceramente, sentían lastima por él.

A su memoria regreso la nota en la que supuestamente Blueblood le mostraba a los otros presentes, que intentaron abogar por él, él "planeaba" deshacerse de su prometida. Lo que siempre le pareció raro es que cómo aquella nota calumniadora habría llegado hasta él. Entonces, llego a la conclusión (la única que tenía) de que el odio de otros ponies dirigido a él, había sido la causa de todo. En una especie de sádica satisfacción, imagino a cada pony que había participado en su detención padeciendo todo tipo de suplicios que una perversa creatividad (que surgió en su mente al recordarlos) pudo imaginar.

Todas estos horribles pensamientos lo llevaron a que él mismo podía ponerle fin a sus sufrimientos siendo su propio verdugo ¡Yo digo, pobre de aquel que llega a tener terrible idea! Todos quieren que sea una muerte rápida y dulce, que corte benévolamente el hilo de la vida. Sin embargo, aunque puedes planear como realizarlo, no puedes controlar el dolor u otras sensaciones que experimentas al ponerlo en práctica.

Aun así, Discord sintió un pequeño alivio al pensar que su sufrimiento tendría un punto final al hacerlo.

-Al menos todavía me queda el derecho de morir como me plazca- dijo para si.

Dichas palabras, forjaron una sonrisa un tanto perversa en su rostro, le hizo ver como un deleitoso platillo exótico a sus raciones de comida, una enorme y cómoda cama de dosel y seda a la vieja paja donde dormía. Después, dejo de comer y de dormir, solo pensó que lo que hacía soportable su encierro era que en cualquier momento podría realizar su precioso suicidio.

Pensó en diversas formas de hacerlo, podría colgarse si elaboraba una cuerda atando unos pequeños trozos de tela que arrancaría de su traje de prisionero, o podría matarse de hambre dejando de probar bocado. Rechazo la primera idea, pues solo quienes realizaban crímenes atroces eran condenados a ese castigo. Se limitó a elegir la otra, desde aquel día.

-Solo espero que este proceso no tarde mucho- se dijo- empezaré a esconder las provisiones que me traigan y diré que he comido.

Fue fiel a su promesa. Cada escasa ración que le entregaban, la ocultaba en un rincón apartado al menos para que las ratas u otras alimañas la aprovecharan. Al principio, deshacerse de la comida le alegraba, pero luego se ponía a vacilar. Las entrañas le roían el interior castigándolo, clamando por tener algo dentro, lo que fuera comestible. Dejarse morir de hambre era difícil, muy difícil. Cuando sentía flaquear ante él, recordaba una y otra vez la promesa que había hecho, recordándose que era la única forma de ser libre.

Se quedó quieto en el suelo helado, esperando que el frio aliento de la muerte lo reclame, pues ya había perdido todo y no guardaba esperanza en su dolido corazón que rezaba solo para que finalmente dejara de latir.

##########################################

Frente a una solitaria y lóbrega mansión, Ravena observaba el jardín descuidado y lleno de zarzas con una fuente que se encontraba seca desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Cada día luce más feo- pensó la unicornio, sosteniendo una canasta y acercándose a las enormes puertas.

Al abrirlas, el chirrido que produjeron resonó entre las paredes. Varias partículas de polvo volaron en el ambiente cerrado de la mansión.

Ravena subió las escaleras, dirigiéndose a una habitación que era la única iluminada por una vela. Dentro había una cama enorme cuya madera estaba carcomida, en la que descansaba un unicornio de edad. Su apariencia era muy similar a Sombra.

-Papá- susurró suavemente, dejando la canasta sobre la cama.

Al escucharla, el unicornio abrió sus ojos color rojo vino y sonrió débilmente a su querida hija.

-Hola, mi Ravie- la saludó el antiguo conde Spectrum tosiendo un poco y tomando su casco con delicadeza.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- pregunto Ravena, preocupada.

-Estoy bien… solo es un poco de tos- respondió Spectrum, tosiendo ronco.

-Pues esa tos demuestra lo contrario- dijo Ravena, sacando un frasco y una cuchara de la canasta- tienes que tomar tu medicina.

-No deberías molestarte en comprarla, solo es un gasto innecesario para ti, querida- suspiró Spectrum.

-No digas eso, papá. Sé que te recuperaras.

-Solo es retrasar mi final, ya no quiero… vivir dependiendo de medicinas.

Ravena lleno la cuchara de un espeso jarabe parduzca y la dirigió frente a los labios de su padre.

-Ya verás, solo unas cuantas más y no tendrás que tomarlas de nuevo- le animó

-Lo mejor sería, hija mía, dejarme partir al descanso eterno… junto a tu madre- opinó Spectrum, echándose nuevamente.

-Lo sé papá, yo también la extraño mucho. Pero sé que a ella no le gustaría que pienses tan negativamente- dijo Ravena, tomando su casco de nuevo.

-Pero tampoco le gustaría verme postrado en esta cama polvorienta, y a ti viviendo juzgada por los demás solo por tu trabajo con el que ganas unos cuantos bits para lograr comprarme mensualmente estas medicinas. No… eso no le gustaría- dijo Spectrum, sacando debajo de la almohada un collar del cual colgaba un pequeño retrato de una hermosa unicornio de ojos eran tan azules como los de Ravena. Abajo, firmaba el nombre de Jewel Muse.

-No me avergüenza mi trabajo, mamá también tuvo que ganarse la vida cantando en el "Potro Alegre" y era una de las damas más decentes- opino Ravena.

-Si no hubiera sido por su trabajo, no la habría conocido ese maravilloso día- sonrió Spectrum.

-Cuido de mí con mucho esfuerzo desde que me sostuvo en sus cascos.

-Yo debí haberlas apoyado a ustedes dos en lo económico, pero fui un cobarde y quise reaccionar demasiado tarde. Debido a que se exigió demasiado trabajando para darte una mejor vida, no lo soporto más.

-No es tu culpa, si nos hubieras dado algo de dinero podrías haberte metido en problemas. Además, a mamá no le agradaba recibir limosnas de nadie. Y a mí tampoco.

-Jaja, veo que sí llegaste a heredar algo de la tozudez de tu madre. Al igual que su belleza y corazón valiente. Y también mereces los privilegios de una gran lady.

-¿Una gran lady? No lo creo, papá. Si hay algo que odio intensamente, son a esos ponies estirados de clase que creen que están por encima de los demás solo por su posición social.

-No todos son tan malos, Ravie. Algunos si desean ayudar como pueden a los ponies necesitados.

-Sin embargo, mi hermano quiere pertenecer a esa gran mayoría…

Spectrum bajo la cabeza, tristemente.

-Ah… lo siento papá, perdóname por favor. No debí mencionar a Sombra de esa forma- se disculpó Ravena.

-Solo eres sincera, mi pequeña, no tiene nada de malo. Y tienes razón, Sombra no está andando por buen camino. Es mi culpa, dejé que su madre se encargara de educarlo- dijo Spectrum.

-Sí lady Megera siguiera viviendo en Canterlot, estaría orgullosa de ver como sus lecciones dieron fruto en él- refunfuñó Ravena- está logrando conquistar el corazón de la señorita Celestia.

-Ah, sí, Celestia, mi sobrina lejana. La noticia de que supuestamente están comenzando a ser una pareja se ha corrido como la pólvora- suspiró Spectrum.

-No sé hasta dónde pueden llegar los planes de mi hermano solo por su sueño de riquezas- dijo Ravena.

-Heredó la tenaz ambición de su madre, nunca sabremos que tiene en mente- suspiró Spectrum- muy pronto abandonaré este mundo, pero siento vergüenza porque cuando él herede mi título, recibirá también estas ruinas dentro de las que espero mi muerte.

-Esta vieja mansión me recuerda tantas cosas malas, ojalá algún día se cierre para nunca más abrirse.

-Algún día, querida hija. Algún día nunca tendrás que ver de nuevo lo que te causó gran dolor.

Padre e hija compartieron un fuerte abrazo para al menos alejarse unos momentos de la dura realidad que vivían.

##########################################

Una noche oscura, Discord mantenía su vista fijada en el techo de su celda pensando en su deseada muerte que aún no llegaba.

El proceso de matarse de hambre ya estaba empezando a desesperarlo. Solo había logrado debilitarlo y hacerlo desvanecerse de vez en cuando.

De repente, oyó unos pequeños golpes, al principio creyó que serias las rocas, que aún desde la profundidad de su celda había escuchado tantas veces que se desplomaban con un directo ruido a las profundidades del mar, pero extrañamente el sonido se iba incrementando y no sonaba como las rocas, si no, como algo más metálico, por así decirlo.

Discord se froto los ojos y se abofeteo levemente el rostro para asegurarse que no estaba soñando o alucinando, pero aun así seguía oyendo los golpes que cada vez eran más fuertes y cercanos.

-Por Lauren- exclamo asustándose- qué demonios causa aquel ruido.

De repente, un agujero brotó de entre el suelo de piedra y revelo un rayo de luz, era un resplandor muy suave y algo tenue. El pensamiento que asaltó su cabeza en ese momento fueron las historias sobre el mismísimo infierno.

-¡AUXILIOOOO! ¡SOCORROOOO POR FAVOOOR!- grito aterrorizado a toda fuerza, al creer que en verdad iba a ser arrastrado al ardiente averno.

Obviamente nadie lo escuchaba, su celda estaba aislada de la mayoría y además confundirían sus súplicas con los gritos de los otros presos ya sumidos en la demencia por su encierro.

De repente, los ruidos se tornaron más fuertes, ya parecía que golpeaban dentro de su cráneo. Si tenía que defenderse, estaba dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, aunque en su famélico estado actual era casi imposible y solo contaba con sus garras crecidas para defenderse.

-Escúchame bien, lo que seas- dijo Discord intentando sonar amenazante- no te dejaré tocarme ni un solo cabello porque yo luchare hasta que Lauren me lleve a su gloria.

Apenas terminó de hablar, el agujero se expandió y las piedras se desubicaron, levantando una gruesa capa de polvo que lo hizo toser y lagrimear sus ojos. Retroceder un poco, y cuando por fin sus ojos calmaron su ardor, logró encarar al causante de aquel tortuoso escándalo.

Era un viejo centauro rojo que traía y levantaba un pico metálico con mucho esfuerzo y una lámpara que titilaba.

-¿Quién es el que clama de esa forma tan desgraciada? Parece alma en pena- dijo.

-Ah… bueno, fui yo-dijo Discord, desconcertado por la aparición repentina de aquel desconocido.

¿Quién era ese extraño visitante?

**************** Horas después ****************

Después de mucho tiempo, la celda de Discord era iluminada, gracias a la linterna de su nuevo invitado, con quien mantenía una fluida conversación en mucho tiempo.

\- Muy bien por lo que tengo entendido, te llamas Tirek y anteriormente fuiste un abate de una orden en Ithay y según tú...posees un gran tesoro compuesto por muchos millones de bits- dijo Discord tratando de analizar más la situación.

-Así es amigo mío- dijo el abate Tirek bebiendo un poco de agua que había traído consigo- hace muchos años me asocie con unos piratas y con el paso de los años fuimos acumulándolo cada vez más en nuestro escondite secreto. Hasta que un día, los otros frailes me descubrieron recibiendo un gran saco de bits por parte de mis compañeros y me encarcelaron por traicionar a la Orden.

-¿Y qué paso con el "supuesto" tesoro?- dijo Discord, que seguía escéptico.

-Sigue en mi escondite secreto, por supuesta-dijo el abate Tirek, dándole una mordida su mendrugo de pan- La bolsa que me decomisaron es solo una gota de agua comparada con él.

-Muy bien, señor Tirek- dijo Discord intentando comprender- ¿Y cómo es que llego a mi celda?

-Fue un pequeño error de cálculo- se justificó el abate Tirek- trataba de escapar de este lugar infernal y regresar por mi tesoro.

-¿Dijiste escapar? No se puede, eso es imposible- dijo Discord.

-Imposible para alguien que no estudio este lugar durante su larga estadía- sonrió el abate- pero también es un trabajo muy solitario. Tu aún eres joven y fuerte, si quieres podrías venir conmigo y escapar lejos de aquí.

Discord lo pensó, durante el tiempo que pasaba no se le había pasado por la cabeza tal locura de intentar buscar su libertad, aunque recordó su niñez donde las locuras eran parte de su estilo de vida. Y en aquel tiempo, todo le parecía posible. Si solo tenía que trabajar junto a aquel abate, nada perdía con intentar.

Decidió dejar la idea de suicidarse, ahora había una nueva esperanza de ver la luz del sol otra vez, junto a un compañero con quién compartir su historia.

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:**

 **Okey, perdón por haberme tardado, no me daban tiempo de inspirarme.**

 **Bueno, la historia solo es mi versión de la obra maestra de Dumas y Maquet, así que no me odien si no les gusta, o no les parece que sigue fielmente al libro.**

 **Díganme sus comentarios por fa, los necesito.**

 **Agradecimientos a megaman x ultimate, gracias por brindarme ideas para continuar.**


End file.
